


Sun's Fall

by Soraan



Series: Dark Ranger series [2]
Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraan/pseuds/Soraan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen years after the Second War, an undead plague ravages through Lordaeron. Alyna and Sylvanas live together safely behind the Elfgate, navigating the ups and downs of their renewed relationship. That is, until Death itself comes to their land and forces them to make impossible choices. Femslash. Dark Ranger Series #2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Azeroth, and the denizens there of, belong to Blizzard Entertainment. While Alyna and a few others are of my own creation, pretty much everything else has been shamelessly pillaged, coerced, and/or re-imagined for your entertainment.
> 
> A/N - This is the second story of the Dark Ranger series. If you haven't read the first, Fires of Rebirth, be warned there are plot spoilers in this story should you then go back and read it after this. This story is already fully written and will be posted twice weekly on Sundays and Wednesdays.
> 
> This story depicts some of the early events of the Third War in Warcraft. For those familiar with it and how this may end, this is not an AU. Sorry.
> 
> Trigger warnings for sex, violence, and main character death.
> 
> While I am generally very picky about lore, I also believe that the addition of major characters can change how things turn out, or how they arrive at key points within the story of Warcraft. This is basically me pre-empting "But that's not how it happened!". If you think that, you'd most likely be right - but that's how it will happen in my world :) If you can't accept that, or a consenting sexual relationship between two women, this is not for you. Otherwise, please enjoy! Constructive criticism welcome.

**Sun’s Fall**

**Chapter 1**

 

Grand Magister Belo’vir Salonar had been standing for some time, his champagne glass in hand. He had been telling stories to those gathered about Alyna, and Sylvanas had laughed along with the rest, despite having heard some of them many times. He had a way with words did Belo’vir, and a great sense of comic timing. They were at a sizable celebration at the Windrunner estate, in honour of Sylvanas and Alyna. Dozens of their friends and family were gathered at large tables, drinking and eating like there was no tomorrow.

Sylvanas’ blood froze when she realised Belo’vir was now moving on to her.

“Now, we all know the fierce reputation of our brave and fearless Ranger General.” There were lots of nods and murmurs of agreement. Sylvanas dramatically rolled her eyes, garnering a few chuckles of her own. “There are _many_ tales of her daring. Children gallop through our streets, from our capital city to the smallest villages, pretending to be her coming to the rescue!” Sylvanas blushed deeply. She had heard the stories, and was equal parts humbled and mortified by the idea.

“But!! He paused dramatically. “What takes _true_ courage, is facing your deepest, most paralysing fear.” He hesitated again for effect. “I have seen Sylvanas do just this. I have seen abject fear cross these normally brave eyes. I have seen her hands, nay, her entire _body_ tremble in terror!” Murmurs rose, everyone wondering what could scare the ranger general to such an extent.

Sylvanas felt every eye in the room on her just then, and all she could do was stare at her hands as they rested on the table, wishing she had a hood to hide under. Alyna had strongly suggested she attend the party in ‘normal’ attire, and not in her Farstrider garb. Her head and face were just as exposed as everything else about her in that moment. Belo’vir was killing her. Slowly. With words.

“But what could do this, I hear you cry! What possible feat or fiend could cow the great General into being so petrified that her voice quivered and cracked when she spoke?”

He looked around at all of those gathered. Though his face was serious, his eyes twinkled with barely contained mischief.

“Why, asking me for permission to ask Alyna for her hand in marriage, of course.”

The crowd erupted into howls of laughter. People were even banging tables in their enthusiastic mirth. For her part, Sylvanas groaned and dropped her blushing face onto the table, her hands cushioning the fall. She felt Alyna’s comforting hand on her shoulder, but she knew the traitorous owner was laughing, hard. She could feel the vibrations of Alyna’s amusement travel down through her hand.

It really had been a daunting prospect to ask the Salonar patriarch if he would accept her as part of his family. She wanted to say it was completely irrational; she knew he liked her. But the reality was, same-sex couples of their social standing did not marry. They were expected to find an opposite-gender mate, have children, and, if they must, have their lover on the side. Despite how their society had come a long way in accepting their relationship in the last fourteen years, it had taken this long before Sylvanas thought the elves were ready for her marriage to Alyna. They were all making light of the situation and treating it normally, which warmed her heart, but the reality was they were making history. Despite her confidence that Belo’vir would support them, she had still been a wreck when she had asked.

Eventually, everyone at the party settled down. Belo’vir was still standing, and now invited everyone else to join him on their feet. As one, all those present rose from their seats. Sylvanas could feel Alyna slide her arm under her own, linking their hands and leaning into her side. She pressed back into her, needing the contact as they both remained seated at the head of their table.

Belo’vir turned to face Sylvanas and Alyna who were seated to his right. He raised his glass of champagne in their direction. “Tonight, we salute these two extraordinary women, who, despite their best efforts to the contrary, have managed to find true love and happiness in each other. Separately, you are both formidable. Together, Light help any fool who messes with either of you.”

Vocal agreements were shouted from all directions and everyone drained their glasses in good humour. This was rapidly followed by calls of “Speech!”

Sylvanas sighed with exasperation and turned to look into the dark blue eyes of her lover-now-betrothed. She felt herself melt in their warmth and love. She gained so much strength by Alyna’s presence that she had no idea how she survived their occasional periods of separation when Alyna was on Quel’Danas training. Maybe she didn’t. Maybe she died every time Alyna left, and was reborn with her return. It certainly felt that way.

Sylvanas accepted the flute of champagne from her lover, and they rose together. She slid an arm behind Alyna, pulling her close, and Alyna did the same. Sylvanas chuckled softly as a thought passed through her mind, and she decided to share it. “If this is what happens when we get engaged, I’m actually a little concerned with how outrageous this is going to get when we marry.” There were close to a hundred and fifty present at the lavish open-air celebration.

Sylvanas nudged Alyna with her hip, “Care to elope?”

Chuckles and laughter echoed around the expansive Windrunner grounds. The spring evening was beautifully temperate, the sun slowly setting over the nearby ocean. Both were finding it a daunting experience, despite their relative fame over the last fourteen years since the end of what was now called the Second War. They were used to roaming through their beloved forest together with small groups of fellow rangers, living off the land, and visiting the small villages that were slowly being rebuilt. They loved the simple things, though appreciated the party their families had thrown for them.

Their eyes met again and it took considerable will power for Sylvanas to look away to address their friends and family. If she didn’t, she knew she would lose herself in the endless depths Alyna appeared to possess these days. Binding to her runeblade had unlocked magical talents within her that were considerable. They had also allowed her to channel her natural ranger magic more effectively, and she now had a relationship with the land that rivalled Sylvanas herself.

While both things had contributed to the powerful aura Alyna carried with her these days, it was her calm serenity that Sylvanas found intoxicating. Sylvanas was not sure why, but Alyna’s binding with Felo’alann had unleashed a rage within her that had been difficult to contain. It had strongly tested their relationship. After years of mediation and training with her mentor, Magister Falcar, she had finally brought it under control. As she had finally found a balance between her talents and inner self, Alyna had found true peace. She radiated this peace, even when firing arrows and hurling fireballs at trolls. _What a difference a decade makes_ , Sylvanas mused.

Sylvanas grinned. She was still the best archer in the land. Most importantly, Alyna had said ‘yes’. Sylvanas had won the heart of the most amazing woman most would ever meet.

Sylvanas cleared her throat and the crowd settled down. “Thank you all for … for all this.” She gestured at everyone with her hand, still clutching the flute. “I’ve never been fond of public speaking.” Despite the statement being completely true, she gave a mock glare at a few she knew may actually give voice to agreeing with her. She found lots of knowing smiles. She relaxed into an easy smile herself. “I was also never one for talking openly about my private life either.” She chuckled. She still didn’t talk much about their relationship, but everyone did love to gossip about them with or without their input.

“One thing I have realised of late, that we have both come to understand, is that while we are a couple in love, we are more than just that, than just … us. We are part of two incredible families who have loved and supported us when we have needed it, and have done just the same even if we didn’t.” She chose to ignore the actions of her grandfather, and various members of Alyna’s family who had been complicit with his scheming. They were in the minority, thankfully.

“We also have some truly incredible friends, who irritate and amaze us on a regular basis.” More than a few laughed, and someone called out, “You love it!” She flashed a grin at the culprit and gave him a wink. She paused before continuing. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that Belo’vir was correct when he said that we are here despite ourselves.” Everyone was now quiet as they listened to her. She gave them all a lop-sided grin. “I like to think we’d have figured it out eventually, but we both know that we are here now because of all of you. Your love, your support, and your acceptance of us, as who and what we are, has allowed us to have a safe and loving environment in which we could figure out what we are to each other.”

She reflected a moment on her words. The first few years after the war had been wretched for them both. They had both been busy hunting troll raiding parties and protecting villages trying to recover from their near-destruction. They had also had to come to terms with their personal losses, with Sylvanas’ family being devastated in particular, closely followed by Alleria disappearing entirely and now presumed dead. Alyna had felt torn between her magic and being a ranger. She had needed to continue training with her mentor, but that had meant being away from Sylvanas for longer periods than they had initially planned. When they were together, the stresses that came after the war had put a great strain on rebuilding their relationship. The public spotlight they had been thrust under had not helped either. It had been their families and friends that had kept them sane, kept them talking, and ultimately, kept them together.

Sylvanas swallowed the lump in her throat, determined not to let everyone see her cry.

“Alyna and I will have the rest of our lives to rejoice in our union. This party, this … celebration … is as much about all of you and the vital parts you play in our lives than it is about us. And so, we salute all of you for being the beautiful people you are, and for putting up with us.”

They both raised their flutes in salute to their friends. Sylvanas downed hers in one and abruptly sat down. There was silence for several long moments before someone began to clap slowly. Others added their own applause, and before she knew it, everyone was on their feet again. Alyna pulled her hand into her lap and squeezed it gently, and she knew it was meant to convey approval at the words she had spoken. Sylvanas could feel her blood rising to her face, again, and she cultivated a renewed interested in the table cloth.

She felt Alyna lean over, and shivered pleasantly as she felt her breath on her neck as Alyna observed huskily, “Not bad for one not fond of public speaking.”

Sylvanas leaned into the woman who had stolen her heart. “Do I get a reward?”

Alyna cupped her cheek softly before pressing their lips together. She felt Alyna’s tongue flick at her lips, and she opened them hungrily, welcoming the deepening of their kiss. She adored the sweet taste of her lover’s mouth, now tinged with the fruitiness of the champagne they’d been drinking. There was nothing chaste about the kiss, and it stirred deeper feelings in Sylvanas that she knew would have to wait, for a couple more hours at least.

When they parted, they were both panting lightly. Alyna’s hand dropped to Sylvanas’ thigh and squeezed it suggestively.

Sylvanas finally found her voice, and she didn’t even mind how weak it sounded. “I need to make more speeches.”

Alyna’s eyes twinkled with amusement.

* * *

 

Alyna stood back from the balcony railing she had been leaning on. She always found the sound of the waves crashing against the beach soothing, and loved standing outside listening to them and breathing in the salty air. The moon was half full tonight, and bright enough to light up the sea and make it twinkle under the stars. It was a high balcony, leading into Sylvanas’ bedroom within Windrunner Spire.

 _Our bedroom,_ she corrected herself. They had shared it for decades, but she officially moved in just after they became engaged. They had yet to decide if they would stay in the Spire or find a place of their own once they were married. Considering they were rarely home, she figured they would stay in the Spire.

The continuing party could be heard, the sounds from the forest behind the Spire travelling round. They had managed to sneak away not long ago, both of them having reached their limit with regards to being sociable.

She felt Sylvanas’ arms snake around her waist as her lover pressed into her back. Alyna closed her eyes as the other woman’s scent washed over her, and she leant back into the embrace. She felt wandering digits searching for her own, and she opened her hands to allow Sylvanas to entwine their fingers together. They both now wore new rings to signify their engagement, and they were still getting used to them. On the third finger of her left hand, Alyna wore half of her wedding ring. The other half was currently on the third finger of Sylvanas’ right hand. Conversely, Alyna had the other half of Sylvanas’ wedding ring on her own right hand. The rings were blessed by the Light, and when they married and Sylvanas placed the other half of her ring onto her finger, it would fuse with the current half. The thought behind it was that while she wore part of her lover’s ring, her spirit was infusing it with her own essence, and that would forever be a part of Sylvanas’ wedding ring thereafter. She had no idea if that was true, but she found it deeply romantic and was stunned when she saw Sylvanas had gone to the great expense of having such rings designed and made for them.

Sylvanas mused gently in her ear, “You were very quiet tonight.”

“It was a lot to take in,” Alyna murmured.

She felt Sylvanas nod.

“Are you sure that’s all it is?”

Alyna turned in Sylvanas’ embrace and wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist. She lowered her head and Sylvanas met her forehead with her own, their noses touching softly.

Alyna confessed, “I wish my father and older siblings were more … agreeable.”

Sylvanas threaded her fingers gently through Alyna’s hair. “I know, baby. I wish things had happened differently too.”

Alyna sighed, deeply. Her father had readily agreed to have her older brother, Galanir, betrothed to Sylvanas in a secret deal several decades ago. The engagement had eventually not happened, but the damage the episode had caused was deep. She had found out that her brother had known about how Sylvanas had been blackmailed into breaking up with Alyna, and had been fine with it. Her older sister, Lylias, had also known and had not said anything.

The three of them, and her mother, had not been present at the party tonight, though they had also not been invited. Sylvanas’ grandfather had been unwelcome as well. Others had also not been present, for other reasons. Alyna knew Sylvanas still missed her little brother deeply since his death, and Alleria going missing almost a year after the Second War had ended had been just as devastating. Alleria and her lover, Turalyon, had volunteered for the Alliance Expedition to the orc home world of Draenor to finally defeat the orcs once and for all. Khadgar had also gone with them. The portal had suddenly closed one day, and, just like that, they were all gone.

Alyna wanted to find it in her heart one day to forgive their family members for their betrayal, but, so far, she had not managed to understand why they had resorted to such extremes, and was unable to move on as a result. They had ripped Sylvanas away from her, and that was currently unforgivable. She had felt a cold rage form inside her soul when she had found out about the sordid plan. That rage had not subsided, and she was afraid that it never would despite all the training she had undergone. She had shared her feelings about it with Sylvanas a few years ago, and Sylvanas had told her that she felt the same way. They both carried a darkness inside birthed by others, and she had no idea what that meant for them as individuals, or as a couple.

Recently, Sylvanas had observed that Alyna seemed more at peace with herself, and strangely, despite the rage, she knew Sylvanas was right. The confusion had led Alyna to confide in Liadrin, now a high priestess, and the wise elf had smiled at her. Their friendship had been strained for a while after the incident with Zul’jin but they had moved passed it. Liadrin had been just as keen on revenge as Halduron had been, though, unlike Halduron, she now saw the wisdom of Alyna’s actions. Liadrin had explained that finding peace did not mean eradicating our darker natures, but by finding a harmonious balance and accepting every part of ourselves. She had said, _“Without the darkness, we cannot differentiate the Light. One must exist to define the other.”_ Alyna had felt lighter in body and spirit after that day.

Alyna now felt hands softly stroking her face. Her eyes fluttered up and she saw the shining light grey-blue eyes of Sylvanas watching her intently.

“I love you,” Sylvanas said simply.

Alyna smiled. “I love you too, my _brave_ General.”

Sylvanas winced at the speech reference, causing Alyna to chuckle.

Alyna turned in Sylvanas arms again and they watched the waves crashing against the shore below. Sylvanas kissed her earlobe, making her shiver.

“You did a lot of dancing,” the general observed.

Alyna smiled. She had done a great deal of dancing. She had even managed to drag Sylvanas up for a couple of rounds.

“Mhmm.” Alyna hummed as Sylvanas continued to kiss and nibble her ear and neck. She closed her eyes and quietly enjoyed her lover’s attention.

When she didn’t return the physical affection, Sylvanas whispered into her ear, “You must be tired.”

Alyna chuckled huskily. She knew where the conversation was going and decided to play along. “Well, I wouldn’t say I’m _too_ tired.”

“Oh?” came the hopeful response.

Alyna pressed back into Sylvanas. “Mhmm.” She marvelled at how, after all the years they had been together, they still played these games.

Not getting a precise response, Sylvanas verbally prodded, “Not too tired, for what, exactly?”

Alyna turned around and looped her arms around Sylvanas’ neck, her voice low and sensual. “I’m never too tired for you.”

Alyna leant in to kiss Sylvanas, but the other woman held her chin up, pretending to think about Alyna’s words and preventing her from starting the kiss. “Well … there was that time when you were …” Alyna raised an eyebrow as a warning for Sylvanas not to finish that sentence. Sylvanas didn’t, but she started another instead. “And _then_ there was that time you actually fell asle—” Alyna interrupted her with a jab in the ribs.

“Oh, you’re _funny_ ,” Alyna growled as she stepped out of Sylvanas’ arms and moved around her to walk inside their room towards their bed, stretching her arms out in feigned fatigue. “You know, I suddenly feel like I could sleep for weeks.”

When Alyna didn’t get any reply she turned and, despite herself, felt her jaw drop. Sylvanas stood just inside the balcony, smiling coyly. She was bathed in moonlight, and completely naked save for the tunic she was holding out in her hand. She dramatically let it drop to the floor with the rest of her clothes.

Alyna felt her body gasp for air, having forgot to breathe. Her voice barely registered above a whisper, but she knew Sylvanas heard her words. “You’re so beautiful.”

Sylvanas moved towards her, understanding that Alyna was rooted to the spot. She cupped Alyna’s cheek and gave her a chaste kiss. “So are you, my love.”

She undressed Alyna slowly, planting kisses on each new piece of freshly exposed skin that sent pleasant shivers through Alyna’s body. She enjoyed the look on Sylvanas’ face as she marvelled at how much stronger Alyna’s body was now after becoming a ranger again. She had known her frail condition when they had reconciled had upset Sylvanas, and had done what she could to get fit again. She now had well defined muscles, and even calluses on her hands from intensive bow use. Sylvanas was now kissing the toughened areas on her hands, almost worshiping them with her mouth. Alyna was equally taken by Sylvanas’ body – her general was strong, healthy and vibrant.

Finally able to move, Alyna backed onto their bed and pulled herself across it. Sylvanas followed like a lynx on the prowl and positioned herself above Alyna’s body. Alyna squirmed as Sylvanas trailed her kisses up Alyna’s abdomen, and between her breasts. She felt soft lips sucking lightly on her neck before kissing along her jawline.

When their lips finally met, Alyna was hungry for her lover and their passion ignited, having built up through the evening. Sylvanas interlinked their fingers and pushed Alyna’s arms above her head, Sylvanas’ body pressing into her own as they drowned in their kiss. Alyna felt a knee press between her legs and she couldn’t help but break the kiss to let out a moan, her back arching as she pressed into Sylvanas’ leg. She felt the knee move away and she almost whined about the loss, but then she felt strong fingers scratch up her inside thigh and she gasped. Alyna knew her body was trembling with her need, and Sylvanas did not tease her any longer, instinctively knowing when her beloved was too impatient to tolerate much foreplay.

The powerful mage cried out as she was penetrated strongly, and she reached out for Sylvanas, managing to get a handful of her hair. She kissed her general roughly as she rocked her hips onto fingers that knew exactly how she loved to be touched. When she came, it was not gentle and she cried Sylvanas’ name out into the room, her vision going black for a few moments.

Alyna was vaguely aware of Sylvanas moving their bodies so she could hold the quivering mage, and she curled into the warmth that Sylvanas radiated. She could smell her general’s excitement tickling her nostrils and she smiled as her hunger rose.

A thought came to her and she started chuckling. She could almost hear Sylvanas’ unspoken question so she volunteered the information. “I forgot to activate the orb,” she managed weakly.

She felt Sylvanas’ own chuckle vibrate down through her chest and into Alyna’s cheek. “I don’t think anyone heard you, my love. They’re all still outside.” She paused. “I think.” Alyna didn’t have to look up to know Sylvanas had a smug grin on her beautiful face.

Alyna felt her energy return and rose from her prone position to give Sylvanas a rakish smile. The smug grin disappeared and Alyna decided to see just how far sound could travel around the Spire.


	2. Chapter 2

The largest room in Windrunner Spire was easily the lounge and bar area. Sylvanas particularly liked it in the afternoon when the sun would come streaming through the large balcony doors and floor-to-ceiling windows. The glass was magically tempered to never let the room get too hot, or too cold. She had enjoyed many afternoons and evenings in this room, enjoying the ocean view and chatting with her family.

At that moment, the sun had not quite come down far enough to bathe the room as it was only just after high noon. Belo’vir and her father were in the far corner talking council business quietly amongst themselves. She was relieved they hadn’t asked her to join them. Instead, she was preparing a Windrunner Sunshine for her mother who was sat at the bar before her. It was a local drink developed within the village using the juice of the Windberry, a fruit that only grew in the area around the village. When added to a couple of other fruits and water, the liquid went a brilliant yellow colour, reminiscent of the sun. The alcoholic version turned milky white, and thusly was called Windrunner Moonshine.

She placed a tall chilled glass on the bar and filled it with the juice. She had decided to make a jug of the popular drink, and also poured herself a helping.

Ya’dana Windrunner sipped her juice and sighed happily. “No one else in this family makes this quite like you do.”

“I use the same recipe as everyone else, Mother,” Sylvanas patiently replied. It was a conversation they had every single time she served the beverage.

“I know, I know. It’s just different, somehow.”

They both quietly enjoyed their juice for a while in comfortable silence before Ya’dana asked, “When do you leave for Farstrider Enclave?”

Sylvanas smiled. “You’ll have to put up with us for a couple of days yet.”

“Oh, that _is_ good news. I was hoping you’d both stay a while before going back to your busy lives. Your father and I don’t see as much of you as we’d like.” The elder Windrunner raised an eyebrow before casually adding, “Just keep it down a bit, hm?”

Sylvanas choked on her juice and blushed deeply. Her mother chuckled, having succeeded in her tease. Sylvanas rolled her eyes good naturedly before taking a long drink from her glass.

The matriarch of the Windrunner family was barely into her seventh century of life, but her hair had already almost finished turning completely white. To Sylvanas’ sorrow, she had noticeably grown frail over the last decade. She knew it was the result of losing two children so close together. Her father had also been affected, but he had his position on the council to keep him occupied. Her mother had taken a leave of absence from her role as a scholar to finish raising Lirath, but had not returned to work after his death. Whenever she raised the option of her mother resuming her work to keep herself busy, the subject was quickly changed.

She wanted to raise the issue with her mother again, but decided to leave it be for this trip. She didn’t want the argument. Instead, she said, “I’ll see what I can do about getting back for a longer stay in a couple of months. I have no doubt Alyna and I will need your advice and help to plan the wedding.”

That was exactly what her mother had needed to hear and she was pulled into an awkward hug over the bar.

“Ooo! You made Sunshine!” came an excited voice.

Sylvanas smiled at her heavily pregnant younger sister, and slid a glass of the beverage down the bar to the waiting hand.

“Vereesa!” scolded their mother, “You should be resting.”

Vereesa waved their mother’s concern away as she drank from her glass. “Oh, that is _so_ good! Do you think you could make some up for me to take back to Dalaran please?”

Sylvanas chuckled, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“What are we taking back with us?” asked a deep male voice. The owner was a tall human with vibrant red hair, Vereesa’s husband, Rhonin.

“Windrunner Sunshine,” clarified Vereesa. She handed her almost empty glass to Rhonin who finished it off.

“Your sister’s Sunshine by the taste of it.” He smiled at Sylvanas. “I gave the recipe to the barkeep at the Legerdemain Lounge but he just doesn’t get it quite like this.”

“So everyone says,” replied Sylvanas dryly.

Despite being a human, Sylvanas quite liked Rhonin. He was a Dalaran wizard, and shortly after the Second War had ended Sylvanas had received a request from Dalaran to give Rhonin an escort for this travels. She had sent Vereesa along, thinking the exposure to different cultures would be good for the young Farstrider. Not only had they fallen in love, but they had also become entangled with the orc plot to enslave the red dragonflight. The orcs had been holding Dragonqueen Alexstrasza and her consort’s prisoner; using them to enslave the entire flight. More sadistically, they had also forcefully bred the queen into producing more mounts for them. It had made Sylvanas sick when she was told about it once Vereesa returned from her adventures. She was very proud of her sister for helping to free the queen and the red dragons from their predicament.

They had all been shocked when Vereesa had declared her love for a human, particularly after Alleria had run off with one and was now considered dead, something their mother directly connected. It had taken years for Rhonin to endear himself to Ya’dana, but he had slowly won the matriarch over. Vereesa had transferred to the Farstrider company closest to Silvermoon that Lor’themar led, and with Rhonin’s ability to teleport between Dalaran and the elven capital, they had managed to maintain a strong relationship. By not taking Vereesa away from Quel’Thalas, Ya’dana had accepted she was not about to lose another child. He was also highly astute with regards to elven culture, and had made every effort to blend in.

Sylvanas smiled into her drink. _Now all he needed was longer ears._

“You will come back for the birth, right?” asked a concerned Ya’dana.

Rhonin placed his hand over his heart. “You have my word that as soon as her waters break I will bring her home.”

He was not off the hook that easily and the matriarch asked warily, “Is teleporting safe during labour?”

“Absolutely,” came the sure reply.

“I don’t know why you can’t just stay here, Vereesa.”

Sylvanas was not about to let the debate start again. She put a hand on her mother’s forearm and kindly intervened, “She needs to be with her husband, mother. This is not a time for them to be separated and he has responsibilities in Dalaran.”

“She has responsibilities here, too,” Ya’dana countered.

Sylvanas laughed at this new reply. “I can’t exactly imagine her swinging through the trees and chasing trolls in her condition.” She winked at her sister. “I’m sure I can spare her from the Farstriders while she is this heavily pregnant.”

Vereesa smiled her gratitude before changing the subject. “Speaking of being heavily pregnant, I’m starving! Is there any food in the house?”

Ya’dana smiled at this. “More than even you could hope to get through. We’ve so many leftovers from yesterday I think we’ll have to make a trip into the village to hand some of it out.”

“I’ll do that if you like,” volunteered Sylvanas. “I can take Liadrin with me, if she ever wakes up.”

“I’m awake,” came a grumpy moan from the sofa behind Ya’dana. The high priestess sat up slowly, her hair mused from sleeping. “I was waiting for you all to stop having your family moment before making my grand entrance.” She blinked a few times and rubbed some sleep from her eyes. “Did someone mention food?”

“Food, and a refreshing walk into the village,” Sylvanas said cheerfully.

“You had me at food.” Liadrin pulled herself to her feet and walked slowly to the bar. Sylvanas knew the high priestess was hungover and refusing to admit it. She smiled. She enjoyed teasing Liadrin and was going to have fun on their little trip, particularly as the acerbic wit the other woman possessed was currently disabled by alcohol. As Liadrin used the bar to prop herself up, she asked, “Is Alyna coming too?”

Sylvanas looked towards the balcony. Outside, Alyna was sitting on a swing bench with her sister, Lirea, with the younger sister curled into the older one. Sylvanas briefly considered asking if they wanted to come along but they appeared to be deep in conversation, so she figured she would leave them to it.

“Not for this trip. It’ll be just you ‘n’ me, Priestess.”

Liadrin snorted with amusement. “That’s ‘High Priestess’ to you, Windrunner.”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. “That’s ‘General Windrunner’ to you, too.”

They exchanged grins and left the room together, leaving the others to exchange baffled looks. Sylvanas let them remain confused. She enjoyed the jovial antagonistic relationship she had with Liadrin. They got on very well these days, but most people thought they didn’t like each other. It made their friendship fun, and they did nothing to explain their odd behaviour when they were together.

She was sure they would find some trouble together in the village.

* * *

 

Lirea smiled at the view. “I can see why you like it here. It’s beautiful, and so peaceful.”

“You should come visit more often. I’m sure Ya’dana would love the company.”

Alyna saw the shadow cross her sister’s features.

“That … would be difficult,” said Lirea, softly.

Alyna shook her head angrily. “I don’t understand why you insist on remaining with them.”

“I’m not _with_ them, Alyna. I happen to live in the same city as them.”

Alyna shifted her position to look at Lirea who was on the other side of the swing bench. “In Dalaran! There is nothing you can learn there that you cannot learn in Quel’Danas or Silvermoon. Can’t you see that by following our parents and siblings to Dalaran you are endorsing what they’ve done?”

Lirea’s eyes flashed with anger. “I am doing no such thing, and I never will.” She bit her lip before adding, more softly, “What they did to you and Sylvanas was wrong.” She held her hand up to prevent Alyna from interrupting. “I’m here _now_ , aren’t I?” She sighed heavily. “I don’t think you realise how difficult even that small miracle is.”

Alyna leant back and watched her younger sister. “So help me understand how you have nothing to do with our parents, yet still are under our Father’s sway. Because that’s what you are, and I won’t hear you deny it.”

“You don’t know how lucky you are,” Lirea said quietly. She glanced at Alyna, who made it clear she wasn’t going to leave it at that, and so she elaborated. “After what you did in the war, you were raised above politics.” Alyna could sense her sister was putting a lot of effort into not sounding bitter, but was not quite succeeding. “You and Sylvanas can do what you want. You’re a ranger _and_ now a magister. Sylvanas has complete impunity to do what she wants with the Farstriders. You’re getting married, to each other, for Light’s sake! Two women! That’s … unheard of.” She gave Alyna a gentle smile. “I really am happy for you both. But I don’t think you realise just how much happens that never touches you.”

“Like?” Alyna prompted.

“Like you being made a magister without a single member of the Magisterium objecting.”

Alyna blinked. “I passed all their tests. They even extended my testing to include schools other than fire because of my lack of attunement, and I still passed them.”

Lirea laughed bitterly. “So? Everyone who’s been made a magister has passed the tests, but they still get at least someone objecting for the most ridiculous of reasons.” She leant forward for emphasis, “Not even Father objected to your appointment.”

Alyna snarled, “He wouldn’t have dared.”

Lirea sat back against the bench, “That’s my point exactly. You’re untouchable. I may not be living under Father’s roof, but his reach is vast and his friends are everywhere. If I want to become a magister one day I need to tow the political line. You … you’re marrying Sylvanas soon, yet I know of others who are being ostracised from their villages for trying the same. Not their families, their _villages!_ Even if the family is supportive, the village elders are taking matters into their own hands.”

Alyna knew her shock showed on her face. “That’s … why would they do that? How does that fix anything?”

“It doesn’t, but they think they’re sending a message to the youth that they need to tow the marital line. All it’s done is make everyone bitter. You don’t see it because when you or Sylvanas ride through they put aside their bigotry because they wouldn’t dare risk your ire. That, and they seemingly forget your alternative inclinations and focus on the bits they like. You don’t live under their noses so it’s easy for them.”

Alyna shook her head in disbelief. “You’re wrong. It can’t be like that, surely?”

“Sunsail Anchorage.”

“Excuse me?”

Lirea frowned at her and Alyna could sense keen eyes examining her face before her sister slowly said, “You don’t know?”

“It’s been years since I’ve been in that part of Quel’Thalas. I’m either on Quel’Danas or in the far south west working out of Farstrider Enclave. I’ve not seen the north east since just before the war,” Alyna explained, not sure where her sister was going with the conversation.

“Ask Sylvanas why she stationed an almost full company there just after the war,” said Lirea mysteriously.

Alyna peered at Lirea suspiciously. “There has always been a company based out of Sunsail. It was Alleria’s company for decades before she … left.”

“It is also the safest part of our nation outside of Silvermoon, and was not touched by the war as the trolls didn’t get that far. Yet, despite desperately needing rangers in other parts of Quel’Thalas, it was Sunsail that received an almost full complement of rangers while the rest of the company’s suffered personnel shortages that you’ve only _just_ finished recruiting for.”

“How do you know this, Lirea?” The information was correct, though Alyna didn’t know the details of why it had happened that way. She had been training on Quel’Danas when the troop movements had happened and by the time she had got back to her own company she did not question Sylvanas’ decision. She was still her general, after all.

Her sister sighed. “Father, of course.” She glanced at Alyna. “If you don’t know, then it’s not my place to tell you. You need to ask Sylvanas about Sunsail, and what’s been going on there.” She gave Alyna an apologetic look. “What I know is mainly gossip. You have access to a primary source so you might as well ask her.”

Alyna was burning to know what her sister knew but she seemed determined to have her find out via Sylvanas. “Fine.” The two sisters stared at each other for a while before Alyna said, “You mentioned I’m lucky to have you here at all. Does that mean you won’t be able to come to the wedding?”

Lirea smiled softly, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, sis.”

Alyna returned the smile. “Does that mean you’d make me very happy by being my Maid of Honour?”

Her sister gasped. “Me? But … what about Liadrin?”

She sighed with exasperation at Lirea. “She’s not my sister; you are, and I’m asking you, not her.”

“But you two have become so close, like family. I figured …”

Alyna chuckled. “That she supplants my baby sis? As if that could ever happen.”

Lirea squealed and hugged Alyna tightly, eventually settling into her side in an extended embrace. “I’d love to be your Maid of Honour. Is there a date yet?”

“Not yet. We know we want to wait until after Vereesa gives birth, so a few months at least. But, soon. I’ll let you know as soon as we figure it out.”

They enjoyed the embrace for a while before Lirea eventually asked, “Will you invite the rest of the family?”

Alyna mulled over her response for a while before admitting, “I don’t know. Calduros will definitely get an invite.” She felt Lirea nod at their little brother, and the youngest of the five siblings, getting an invitation. “I might invite the others but I’m not sure I want them there. I’d love Mother to be there, but she would never come without Father.”

“Yeah, she won’t disobey him if he forbids her to go, and he will.” Lirea sat up, her face serious before relaxing into a chuckle. “Calduros on the other hand, he’s definitely in a rebellious stage. Father wouldn’t be able to stop him from going to your wedding.”

Alyna grinned. “We’ll see what happens I suppose.” She raised an eyebrow at Lirea. “How long are you staying for?”

“Not long, I’m afraid. I’m heading back to Dalaran shortly with Vereesa and Rhonin.”

Alyna gave her a sad smile. “I miss you, you know? That was the only good thing about being marooned on Quel’Danas – getting to see you and Calduros regularly.”

Lirea hugged Alyna fiercely.

Ya’dana chose that moment to appear through the balcony doors. “We’re just about to have lunch, ladies. Will you be joining us or would you like a tray out here?”

The two sisters looked at each other before Lirea nodded at Alyna, who turned to Ya’dana to reply, “We’ll come join you.”

They all went inside and enjoyed a light lunch of leftovers and Windrunner Sunshine. Just as they were finishing, two loud voices could be heard coming from the foyer, announcing the arrival of Sylvanas and Liadrin. Alyna was fairly sure they were arguing, as always, but couldn’t figure what it was about.

When the two women finally appeared, she had to contain her laughter to finish swallowing her food to keep from choking. Liadrin had a large hole burnt into her white robes, and Sylvanas was covered from head to toe in mud.

“How did you find so much mud? It hasn’t rained in three weeks!” Alyna managed to ask through her laughter.

Sylvanas scowled and marched herself from the lounge without answering, more laughter following her out. Everyone looked at Liadrin for an explanation.

“If a small child in that village ever comes at you with a piece of flint, a shovel, and a ball of twine … just run the other way.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, you’ll be there next week?” asked Thal’ena eagerly.

“I’d love to be there for you,” replied Alyna. They were sitting on a picnic rug having lunch outside of their shared home in Dawnstar Village. Despite being a magister now, Alyna had felt no need to move her accommodation. It was just one more thing to add to the list of what made her different.

Thal’ena threw her arms around Alyna’s neck and hugged her tightly before holding her at arm’s length and bouncing up and down. “The ‘Troll Slayer’ at my Attunement Ceremony! It doesn’t get much better than that!”

Alyna snorted her amusement, “Just don’t let your mother hear you say that.”

“Mother will just have to grow up.”

Alyna laughed. Magister Lana’thel had taken an instant dislike to Alyna from the moment they had been introduced forty years ago. The magister was politically very ambitious, and Alyna’s recent achievements had put her in the other woman’s firing line. She thought about what Lirea had said a couple weeks ago regarding Alyna being above the political machinations of the high elves. She may be above it all, but that didn’t mean others didn’t see her as a rival. Lana’thel certainly saw her that way. The ceremony would be interesting, that was for sure.

They chatted about the logistics of what was going to happen next week before Alyna had to leave. She was to meet her mentor, Magister Falcar, at the Sunwell for a lesson.

As she strolled down the pristine walkways towards the Sunwell Plateau, a familiar form fell into step beside her.

Alyna raised an eyebrow and gave Liadrin a quirky smile. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Liadrin raised her own eyebrow in return. “My apologies; if I had known you required a shadow I would have been here sooner.”

“I’m a Magister, didn’t you know. I need lackeys,” deadpanned Alyna.

The high priestess chuckled. “You can be sure that if I ever see you gathering such a mob I will bring you crashing back down to earth.”

Alyna joined in with her friend’s chuckle. “Of that, I have no doubt.”

Liadrin sounded tired as she spoke. “Well, it’s nice to know I was missed, at any rate. I was redirected to West Sanctum last minute to fill in for a priest on leave.”

“You don’t sound particularly thrilled about having to do that.” Alyna’s words were casual, but when Liadrin didn’t respond she turned her head to look at the high priestess. She asked with concern, “Are you okay?”

She received a brief nod. “I am now. West Sanctum is just a … difficult place to administer for someone like me.”

“Someone like you?”

Liadrin hesitated before replying, obviously trying to phrase her words carefully. “While I have enjoyed certain boons the last few years, there are certain aspects of my life that have become … difficult … because of certain associations I keep.”

She hadn’t thought about her conversation with her sister since it had happened, but Alyna immediately recalled certain points Lirea had raised. She replied to Liadrin, anger tinging her voice, “You mean me. You’re friends with me and you’re suffering for it.”

The high priestess scoffed. “I’m hardly suffering. But, yes. My choice to continue supporting you and Sylvanas has had some minor backlash. Not from within the priesthood, mind. They still think I’m as phenomenal as ever.”

“Backlash? From the people?” guessed Alyna.

Liadrin nodded. “Sadly, yes. Most keep it close to their chests but others are much more vocal with their opinions on what you represent, the people of West Sanctum amongst them. They were not openly rebellious to my presence, but they made it very clear I was not welcome for any longer than I was needed.”

Alyna closed her eyes briefly, trying to control the anger she felt at the treatment of her friend because of her. “I’m sorry.”

That seemed to upset the high priestess and she gripped Alyna’s arm and pulled them both to a stop to face each other. “Don’t be sorry, and if I ever hear you apologise for being your good self ever again I’ll … think of something threatening later.”

Alyna couldn’t help but smile at her friend. The smile turned to a frown as something else Lirea had said resurfaced within her memory. “West Sanctum is close to Sunsail Anchorage, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is,” replied Liadrin, warily. “Why?”

“Just something my sister said.”

“If you want my advice, and you’re going to get it whether you want it or not, don’t go messing with Sunsail Anchorage,” Liadrin warned.

“And why not?”

Liadrin shook her head. “For the same reason I’m glad not to be in West Sanctum anymore. It’s not a very welcoming place for those of us with particular views. So, when you actually embody the very views they disagree with …” Alyna saw a shudder pass through her friend, which only made her even more curious. “Just, leave them be. Their archaic views will change in time.”

Alyna felt her shoulders droop with her sadness. “I can’t believe just being myself has caused so much grief, both for you and others.”

“Ah, it isn’t your fault, Alyna. You’re just part of the catalyst. Our society has been heading towards this change for some time now. When we first emigrated here, we were few in number, and children were important. They still are, of course, but we are in no danger of becoming extinct. We now have the luxury to follow our more natural inclinations. Society is slow to change though, and what you and Sylvanas are doing is shocking it into reality much faster than it is prepared for.” Liadrin shrugged. “They’ll catch up. They always do. You just need to give it time.” She then laughed. “As for me? I knew exactly what I was getting into when your star rose to neck-breaking heights, and I’ve not even regretted the hangovers.”

“You’re blaming _me_ for your enthusiastic imbibing of alcohol?”

Liadrin feigned innocence. “You keep inviting me to parties where it flows liberally. What’s a sheltered priestess to do?”

Alyna laughed. “Sheltered? If you’re sheltered, I’m practically cloistered.” She linked her arm with Liadrin’s and they resumed their walk, “Come on or I’m going to be late.”

They continued walking towards the plateau, their arms linked.

“So,” began Liadrin, “how is Vereesa coping with being surrounded by humanity in Dalaran?”

“She’s doing better than I ever would,” mused Alyna. “I can take their impatience in small doses but living amongst them would be a challenge for me.”

Liadrin chuckled, “They have a lot to do, and not many years of life to do it in. It’s understandable. Still, to actually marry one … that was brave of your sister. She’ll only have him for a few decades.” She smiled at Alyna, “You and Sylvanas, on the other hand …” Alyna smiled back nervously, and Liadrin looked at her with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“What? Oh, nothing.” Alyna laughed off her friend’s worry. “Nothing like what you’re thinking. We’re great.”

“Oh, good.” Liadrin looked genuinely relieved. “I may have once threatened to try and kill Sylvanas if she ever hurt you again so I’m glad I don’t have to do that.”

“You _what?_ ” asked a stunned Alyna.

“What are friends for?” grinned Liadrin. “You’re welcome.”

Alyna shook her head in amused disbelief. “I bet that went down well.”

Liadrin gave her a non-comital smile before asking, “So, if nothing’s wrong, what’s up then?”

“I … was thinking of asking you to officiate at our wedding.”

“Ah.” Liadrin instantly knew why Alyna was nervous, and it was one of the reasons Alyna adored her friend. “You’re concerned Sylvanas will not want a religious aspect to your wedding.”

Alyna bit her lip and nodded quietly. They walked in silence for a few moments before Liadrin replied softly, “She loves you. She knows your faith is important to you, and I’m sure she’ll allow the blessing.” She shrugged. “It also cannot do her any harm, and costs her nothing.”

Alyna knew it was a very logical assessment, and while it may sound unfeeling she realised it was also how Sylvanas figured things out. Her general had the ability to emotionally disconnect from a situation to better analyse the facts. Alyna had envied the skill that had helped make her into the ideal general she was.  It had added a few bumps to their relationship, but she understood where it came from, and was now adept at knowing when Sylvanas had slipped into that frame of mind.

Liadrin took Alyna’s hand in her own and squeezed it excitedly as they walked up one of the access ramps to the Sunwell Plateau. Alyna smiled joyfully as she realised Liadrin was right, and it was all she could do to not squeal like an excited child. Liadrin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laughed, noticing the restraint.

“It’s truly wonderful to see you happy, Alyna. You’ve come such a long way and I’m honoured to be a part of it all.”

“You’re a great friend, Liadrin.”

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

They both laughed as they entered the main courtyard. No matter how many times Alyna saw it, the Sunwell still took her breath away. She could feel the swirling golden pool of energy pulse through the air around her. All high elves felt it and were infused by its magic, though the magi fostered a closer relationship to the source of their power. As a ranger, Alyna had spent most of her time at large distances from the Sunwell. She had felt its energy faintly within her, particularly the lack of it as they went further away for short periods. As a mage, she tapped into its magic more directly. While it gave her a sense of empowerment and wonder, it had made her time as a ranger a little more challenging. She did not suffer anything like withdrawal, but sometimes her distance from the font had left a vacant spot inside her. She was still happiest running around the forests with Sylvanas, but there was an occasional twinge of something missing when they roamed southwards.

A tall, elegant elf turned at their approach, a smile splitting his face. Alyna’s mentor, Magister Falcar, closed the distance between them and wrapped Alyna in a hug.

“Welcome back!”

“Thank you, my Lord.” She smiled up at him, “and thank you for coming to the party. It was lovely to have you there.”

“Oh, trust me, it was very much my pleasure.”

His smile was genuine. She raised an eyebrow at this, and almost gaped when he looked bashful. “You didn’t …” she half-asked.

He blinked. “What? I …? Oh, no! No, I behaved myself, mostly. That punch was strong though!”

Liadrin chuckled. “The punch always gets spiked. Surely you learnt that as an apprentice?”

He feigned mock offense. “Of course I did! I was usually the one spiking it.” 

Alyna was still looking at him curiously. “Come to think of it, I do recall you spending a lot of time with a ranger. Minea Lightfall was it?”

Liadrin nodded confirmation. Falcar fidgeted and both women exchanged a knowing look before he had a chance to reply.

“She had some fascinating stories.” He tugged the front of his robes down smartly. “She helped me understand the appeal of ranger life.”

“I’m sure she did,” Liadrin dryly observed.

He clapped his hands together. “Right! We’re here to work, not gossip like idle adolescents.”

Alyna smiled and gave Liadrin a farewell hug before the high priestess made a swift exit. She had never known her mentor show any romantic interest in anyone before, and she was looking forward to finding out more.

* * *

 

Sylvanas rode at the head of the unit she shared with Alyna. Traditionally, the company and unit that the ranger general headed up did not have a ranger captain. They had broken that tradition after the Second War to accommodate Alyna’s need to travel to Quel’Danas for regular training. When Alyna was with the Farstriders she was the leader of the company and Sylvanas was able to focus more on the Farstriders as a whole. When Alyna went to Quel’Danas, Sylvanas slipped back into her old role. It suited them both. Alyna was able to be a full ranger captain with everything that entailed, yet she did not have to worry about her company while she was away. Sylvanas got to focus on the wider details of her role, yet she also got to regularly take over a company’s reins and get her hands dirty. It also meant that they could live together at Farstrider Enclave, and that had made the last fourteen years the happiest of Sylvanas’ life.

She smiled as she thought of her fiancée. Today was her last day on Quel’Danas, and it would take her about a week to travel home. The only thing that made their separation tolerable was knowing that they would both enjoy the reunion when it happened.

A cheerful voice interrupted Sylvanas’ thoughts. “So, Boss, have you come up with something new for the Captain’s homecoming next week yet?”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at the speaker. Kyala was one of Alyna’s most loyal rangers. When she had been made a captain again, Kyala had immediately applied to join Alyna’s unit. She had served under Alyna before, and wanted to do so again. She had not been the only one to put in for a transfer either. A shadow passed though Sylvanas’ mind as she recalled a few of those transfer requests had been to leave Sylvanas’ company to serve under a different captain. That had been the start of the general’s recent troubles. Not everyone in the Farstriders agreed with the public relationship she and Alyna had. Some had been almost insubordinately vocal and it had resulted in a reshuffling of personnel that had created a company that was a constant thorn in their general’s side. She had stationed them in the far corner of Quel’Thalas, where they could do the least harm, but their political leanings had become noisy of late.

“Not yet. I’m more than open to ideas though. It’s becoming harder and harder to surprise her.” Sylvanas usually planned something for Alyna’s homecoming, though this time she had no idea what to do yet.   

A few chuckles could be heard behind her and she just about managed not to blush under her hood. Alyna had personally chosen each ranger in the unit they both led. Other than the fact it had made the unit one of the most elite of all Farstrider units, it had also resulted in a very tight knit group of men and women who teased Sylvanas relentlessly when Alyna was away. She was thrilled by the first fact, and she tolerated the teasing because it reminded her just how adored her beloved was. She was surrounded by people who were unquestionably loyal. They could also bring a smile to her face when they knew her heart hurt the most at Alyna’s distance.

“Have you tried taking her out onto the lake in a boat?” asked Tritan, a powerfully built male who had a talent for disappearing into the shadows and reappearing behind clueless foes. He was also the newest amongst them having recently graduated from the Academy the previous year.

“Oh, please, she’s done that twice already,” scoffed Alaana, the unit’s master tracker. “And if I recall, Boss, didn’t you fall into the water the last time?”

The group laughed at the reminder, and this time Sylvanas blushed. She had taken Alyna fishing; an activity they were both relative novices at. She had got so excited when her line had received a bite that she had stood up to reel it in. The small boat had rocked violently, Sylvanas had lost her balance, and she had fallen into the lake in full view of the shoreline where a few rangers had been bathing.

“That’s right!” Kyala chimed in before turning to give Sylvanas a sympathetic look. “Perhaps spear fishing is more your thing, Boss?”

Sylvanas gave Kyala a withering look. “I could always practice on you, I suppose …”

Kyala dropped her reins and held her hands up in surrender, a big smile on her face, “Hey, I’m not into that kinda thing, Boss. But, perhaps you could suggest it to the Captain when she gets back?”

“You’re all _impossible_.” Sylvanas tried to sound fed up but her smile gave her amusement away.

The banter ceased as they approached Suncrown Village, a medium sized village that was a few hours ride north of Farstrider Enclave. Sylvanas liked to ride around the villages as often as she could to see how they were doing. While this would be a short visit before they returned home, they were also there to meet with a couple of rangers from another company. As they rode two abreast down the main approach road, they interrupted three young children who were playing. One of the girls wore a ragged cape and held a long stick. She looked up at the riders and squealed when she saw Sylvanas. The children then took off running into the village. Stifled laughter could be heard from her rangers and she realised that the girl had been pretending to be Sylvanas herself. She shook her head good naturedly as they rode towards the village centre.

As they drew nearer, the three children ran back at them, this time with their friends. The rangers were forced to slow down so as not to risk trampling the children who were eagerly trying to talk to Sylvanas. She had always been awkward around children, but tried her best to greet them all. Eventually, she ordered the rangers to dismount. They would walk the rest of the way leading their horses, and being led by the over-excited children.

The girl pretending to be Sylvanas practically hung off the general’s belt, she was so close into her side. The child tugged at Sylvanas’ tunic, and the general looked down at her curiously.

The girl asked shyly, “Where is your lady ranger?”

Sylvanas smiled softly. “Captain Salonar is in Quel’Danas at the moment, little one.”

The sad eyes the child gave Sylvanas almost broke her heart. She reached out and picked the girl up, perching her on her hip. Small arms wrapped around her neck and she said quietly to the girl, “I’ll let you in on a secret.” She leant in to whisper into the child’s ear, “I miss her too.”

The girl giggled at this and gave Sylvanas a hug as the group reached the village centre where the adults had been spending their day. An apologetic mother weaved her way through the throng and peeled the girl from Sylvanas’ arm. After assuring the woman it was fine, she turned towards an elderly man who bowed deeply.

“General Windrunner, welcome back to Suncrown,” he intoned respectfully.

“Magistrix Indar, it is always a pleasure.” She held out her arm and he completed the gesture, clasping forearms with her. She genuinely liked the savvy old mage, though one would be hard pressed to know he was a respected magister just by looking at him. He seldom used his magic anymore, and only to help others. When the trolls had begun advancing through Quel’Thalas in the war he had evacuated the villagers to Silvermoon. They had returned to a ruined village, but they all had their lives because of his forward thinking.

“Let me be the first to offer our congratulations on your engagement to Captain Salonar, General.” Despite his smile, she knew it wasn’t entirely genuine. She was well aware that her engagement was scandalous, but she also knew most would never comment on it to her face. “May the Light bless you both, and keep you in its warm embrace.”

“Thank you kindly, Magistrix.” Others came forward all offering their congratulations, some of which surprised Sylvanas by sounding plausibly genuine. Some asked her to pass on messages to Alyna, who visited the village more frequently and was well known to them. Someone even said that it was about time they got married, leading to some awkward laughter, a few hushes, and knowing looks being exchanged between the rangers. Sylvanas shrugged and grinned at the man who had spoken to her. He was right. It really was about time.

She still felt a little overwhelmed by it all. Being the private person she was, she had always shunned talking about her personal relationships. That had been flipped on its head in recent years, but it was still difficult for her to accept the public nature of her relationship with Alyna. Bizarrely, she found it more of a challenge to deal with people such as the one or two before her who openly accepted her relationship with Alyna. She was used to, and expected, resistance to the idea of her relationship, and knew how to deal with that. The open affection some of the people of Suncrown had for their favourite celebrity couple was difficult for her to accept. Perhaps, she was just a pessimist.

Once a good portion of the village had passed on their regards, the magistrix took charge and guided Sylvanas towards his humble home.

“Your other rangers have already arrived. Captain Brightwing awaits you in my home. I would be honoured if you stayed as my guests for as long as you require.”

Sylvanas smiled her gratitude. “I would not dream of imposing on your hospitality for long, Magistrix.”

Leaving her unit to their distractions, she followed the magistrix into his cosy home. Halduron stood as they entered, and she clasped forearms with the man she had made a ranger captain last year. She had promoted him to command the company in south west Quel’Thalas, and he was now responsible for the safety of Windrunner Village as a result.

“Congratulations, General,” he intoned.

She nodded her thanks and invited him to sit. They were meeting because he was about to take over the Farstrider Academy for the next few years. The responsibility for training new recruits rotated around the captains, and Sylvanas herself. As it was Halduron’s first time at the helm she wanted to go over a few details and make herself available to answer his questions. Indar provided them with some food and drink as they discussed the particulars but otherwise left the two senior Farstriders to their business.

After nearly three hours, they were done. She smiled at him reassuringly. “I hope you get as much out of it as the rest of us do. By the end, you’ll also get first choice of graduates for your company and we’ll squabble over the rest.”

He grinned. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Right then, all that’s left is for me to invite you round to Windrunner Spire for a small party. It’s not for several months, but we realise you’ll be busy.”

“A private party?” he asked slowly.

She nodded. “Alyna wanted to get a few of our closest friends together before the wedding.” Halduron’s hesitation was not lost on Sylvanas, and she sat back in her seat and sighed at him. “You’re not coming, are you?”

“You know I can’t, Sylvanas. I don’t know why you insist on inviting me to everything you both do.”

“Because you’re our friend, Halduron.”

“I’m _your_ friend,” he stressed.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him, impatience tinging her voice. “You need to get over it already. She did you a damn big favour in not letting you torture Zul’jin, and you know it.”

He stood from his seat and growled at her, “She had no right!”

She rose to meet him, her shoulders squared. “She had _every_ right!” Before he could reply she continued, her voice laced with a grief she still felt keenly. “You were _not_ the only one who lost a lot of family to the trolls during the war, and you _cannot_ keep taking out your loss on Alyna just because she executed someone you wanted to hurt.” She shook her head sadly. “You’re a captain now, Halduron. You need to rise above such things as revenge and petty grievances.”

He snorted. “It’s easy for you to say; you’re …” He trailed off.

“I’m what?” she started angrily. “I’m fucking her?” She took a step towards him and she could see he wanted to step away from her but he had somehow managed to stand his ground before his furious general. “Are you implying I cannot see past my personal feelings for her and be objective?”

“How _can_ you be objective, Sylvanas? Okay, so you made her a captain again, fine; she had originally earnt that position before she had to resign. But, instead of giving her a company of her own you decided to keep her close and break with tradition. Then there’s the whole Sunsail mess. She also comes and goes as she pleases, regardless of her duty to the Farstriders!”

A knock sounded on the door and a wiry human male entered the home. He was dressed as a Farstrider, and had a beautifully tooled clasp holding his cloak around his shoulders. The clasp marked him out as a ranger lord. The only other two in existence were Lor’themar, and Sylvanas herself. He looked between the two elves before bowing his head in greeting to Sylvanas.

“General, forgive my intrusion, but may I have a moment of your time?”

“Of course, Nathanos. Come in.”

Halduron muttered, “Someone else who comes and goes as he pleases.”

Sylvanas shot him a warning look before turning to greet the human she had taken into the Farstriders as a protégé after the Second War, Nathanos Marris. His skill had caught her eye during the fighting, and once the orcs had been completely defeated she invited him to train under her tutelage. She had taken over the Academy in the years after the war ended, and Nathanos had thrived. She had recruited him because she thought he could be a valuable ally for the elves to have and he had proven her hunch to be correct.

There had been great resistance to his induction. Even the king’s son, Prince Kael’thas, had taken deep offence to her decision. He had penned a long letter demanding that she dismiss him from the Farstriders, but she refused. Once he had graduated, Nathanos had proved his value by leading ranger units to numerous strong victories against the trolls. She had rewarded him by making him a ranger lord. If she had caused controversy by making him a ranger in the first place, her decision to make him a lord had made some of her detractor’s apoplectic. These days, he spent most of his time in his native Lordaeron, tending to his family and lands, but he had recently returned to keep his skills honed.

If Nathanos heard Halduron’s comment, he did not react. “I’d heard you were here so thought I would let you know in person.”

His face fell and Sylvanas instinctively held a hand out to the man, resting it in what she hoped was a comforting gesture on his shoulder. “What is it, Nathanos?”

“The plague that has been ravaging Lordaeron has worsened. I have received news that one of the villages on my lands has begun to suffer from it, and I must go tend to my family and people.”

Sylvanas nodded sympathetically. “Of course, you must go. Is there any news at all about what has started this plague?” The plague had been vicious and completely deadly. Once contracted there was no cure, and no one ever recovered. The worst part of it was that the plague did not just kill its targets. Somehow, someway, it created undead zombies from its victims. Death was supposed to be final, but for the people of Lordaeron it was now only the start of their nightmare. She had heard reports of entire villages having to be burnt to prevent plague victims from rising again.

He shook his head. “None, General. There’s a rumour that Prince Arthas found something in Stratholme though. He has taken a good portion of the army to Northrend chasing the source of the plague.”

“Northrend!” Sylvanas exclaimed. “What could have brought such a horrendous plague to Lordaeron from Northrend?” The cold northern continent was a long way away, and largely uninhabited.

The human shrugged, “I have no idea. He must be fairly sure to make the trip, so I pray to the Light he succeeds soon. There won’t be much left for him to come home to otherwise.”

She embraced her protégé and warned him to be careful, and he left. She could feel the hatred rolling off of Halduron without needing to look.

“He has done more than enough to prove himself,” she stated flatly.

“It doesn’t make it right,” he replied.

She looked at him closely, and he eventually turned his eyes away from her assessing gaze.

“Tell me, _Captain_ ,” she made sure to emphasise his rank to make it perfectly clear she wanted a professional response, “what would _you_ do if you had a ranger who was supremely gifted, but also insubordinate, disrespectful to superiors, distrustful, and who believed he knew better than you?”

Halduron thought about his answer before replying, “I would teach him the value of why we operate as we do and make it clear that if he wished to continue being a ranger he would need to step into line or find another calling.”

Sylvanas snorted her amusement. “Well, I could have done that I suppose, but then I promoted you instead.” He blinked his surprise at her, and she continued her train of thought. “And now I’m letting you take charge of my latest, impressionable, recruits.” She stepped into him, her left shoulder almost bumping against the right side of his chest. She turned her head to talk up into his ear, her voice low, “Did I make a mistake by trusting you, Halduron?”

He lowered his chin before replying in a low whisper, “No, General.”

She raised her eyes to look at his face for a long while, judging his response. She knew her scrutiny made him uncomfortable, and she purposefully held her gaze longer than intended. She then turned and went to find the magistrix to thank him for his hospitality, wordlessly calling their meeting to a close.


	4. Chapter 4

Alyna was riding her Quel'dorei Steed, Sable, a rare black-coated mare that Sylvanas had gifted to her a few years ago. Alyna had immediately adored her, particularly the white star she had on her nose and white streaks through her mane and tail. Sable had proven to be high spirited, and it had taken Alyna lots of time and patience to be able to ride the feisty mare. Surprisingly, the mare had taken to Alyna's use of magic while riding her very well, and had not yet spooked.

She was nervous, though she kept telling herself she had nothing to worry about. She was a magister, a ranger captain, and she was travelling through a part of Quel'Thalas rarely bothered by trolls. She should be heading south towards Sylvanas. Instead, she was approaching the outskirts of Sunsail Anchorage.

She could already smell the salt in the air from the ocean beyond the shores of Sunsail. The village was situated at the mouth of a river flowing from Lake Elrendar. The mouth had become a perfect harbour for an impressive fleet of fishing and cargo boats. She could already hear the hive of activity coming from the main anchorage.

There were not many people on the road, though Alyna was already noticing the looks she was getting from those she passed. She had her hood up, but she knew she was instantly recognisable by most. If it wasn't her captain's armour that gave her away, it would be her black steed, or the runeblade currently resting at her hip. She found the way they looked at her unsettling. As much as she wished it wouldn't happen, she had grown accustomed to children surrounding her and people waving when she chose to ride through villages. At the least, she would get welcoming smiles and greetings from those villages she rarely visited. The people here were treating her with suspicion, and it made her nervous.

As she neared the village proper she could hear a commotion off into the trees. She pulled Sable to a halt and listened. When she heard a man begging for mercy she pulled Sable into the trees at a trot. What she saw made her blood run cold with fury. Two men were curled up on the ground, trying desperately to defend themselves against three men and two women who were kicking them. She had no idea who the men were, but the attackers were rangers. They were so engrossed in their task they had not heard her crashing through the trees.

"What the hell is going on here?!" she yelled at them angrily.

As one, they turned, three of them drawing swords. To her horror, she realised one was a lieutenant. She saw instant recognition in their eyes.

While a couple had the shame to look scared, the other three hardened their resolve, including the lieutenant who sneered at her, "What do _you_ want? Did you get lost?" His companions chuckled.

"You will tell me why you are beating up these men," she demanded. Sable stamped her hooves in agitation and Alyna knew her mare was sensing how tense she was.

"That is none of your business, _Captain_." His words dripped with disdain and Alyna was taken aback by his attitude. She had never been spoken to in such a manner by anyone, let alone a subordinate ranger.

Alyna let go of her reins and swung her leg over the front of the saddle to drop to the ground without turning her back to the rangers. She gripped the hilt of Felo'alann lightly and felt its power flow through her body. She knew her eyes now glowed with that power.

"My orders are _not_ optional. Disarm, and move away from those men." They appeared stunned by her display, so when they didn't move she shouted angrily, " _Now!_ " That seemed to snap them into obeying and they withdrew from the still curled up men. She circled around so she could keep the rangers in view as she approached the men. It was entirely possible they were criminals and the rangers had just got over zealous, so she did not get too close as she assessed their injuries. They would need some attention, but it would appear they would be able to walk to find it. They were still curled up out of fear more than anything else.

She looked at each of the rangers and demanded their names. They reluctantly replied and she spent a moment committing their names to memory.

Alyna's voice quivered with her anger, "Now. You will tell me what they did to deserve what I saw."

When none of the rangers replied, one of the men finally sat up and looked at Alyna, one of his eyes already swelling shut. "Please, my Lady, we have done no—" He stopped when he saw Alyna, shocked recognition passing over his battered features. "By the Light! You're her! The Troll Slayer!" He tapped his companion on the shoulder. "Yolan! Look who it is! We're saved!"

She raised an eyebrow at their presumed salvation. "What makes you so sure I'm not about to have you arrested?"

The two men knelt before her. "Because we have done nothing wrong, Lady … Captain Salonar." She could hear scoffing coming from the rangers. She ignored it and indicated they should continue.

The one called Yolan spoke up, "Polis and I have refused to marry our chosen brides, Captain. The families of the women took a complaint to the village elders, and we are now as you have found us."

Alyna looked between them in confusion. "You're saying that the elders asked for a ranger detachment to beat you half to death for refusing to marry?"

The lieutenant laughed cruelly. "They are not being punished for refusing to marry. They're being disciplined because they are prioritising their relationship with each other over their familial obligations." She could hear the disdain in his voice as he spoke.

She looked back at the two men, noticing their closeness for the first time before looking back at the lieutenant, speaking through gritted teeth, "That is _not_ a crime, Lieutenant. Nor is it something Farstriders involve themselves in."

"It is _here_ , Captain." She blinked at the pride she heard in his reply.

She suddenly realised this was not an argument she was going to win, not here. She turned to the two men before her. "Can you walk?" They both nodded. She stepped aside and gestured into the forest. "Then leave." They looked at each other and then back at Alyna before slowly rising and making themselves scarce.

Alyna moved to Sable and swung herself back into the saddle. After gathering the reins, she looked at the five rangers. "You five can lead me to your captain."

One of the women chuckled, "Who do you think sent us out here?"

Alyna snarled, "If I want your opinion, I will ask for it, Ranger." She felt a shudder go through her body. "Though, quite frankly, it disgusts me to call you that."

The lieutenant didn't seem to like the remark either, most likely for other reasons, and gave the woman a stern look.

She was led through the streets of Sunsail towards the ranger barracks. She did not particularly want their company, but it would save her from getting lost within the village, and it kept them from pursuing the men. It was early morning, and the fisherman were hefting their hauls onto the docks for processing to the various markets. Seabirds jostled for position to dive onto whatever scraps were available, their calls deafening.

When they reached the barracks, it would appear news of her arrival had already been sent ahead. Ranger Captain Talnia was waiting for her with a practised air of calm about her. Despite her casual stance, Alyna did not miss the narrowing of her eyes, and her grip on Alyna's forearm when they clasped arms in greeting was a bit too tight.

"Alyna, welcome to Sunsail Anchorage. I trust your ride was uneventful?"

"Far from it, Talnia. You'll find these rangers are not escorting me; I'm escorting them."

"Oh?" Talnia looked past her to her rangers and they all looked at the ground or away from their captain. Alyna wasn't fooled. They were not ashamed at what they had done, nor at the fact they had been seen to be doing it. They were ashamed they had been caught by Alyna.

She followed Talnia through the barracks to her office. Once alone, Alyna told her of the scene she had encountered in the forest. Talnia showed no surprise, and she did not condemn her rangers. Instead, she opened her arms and replied, "We do things differently in this part of Quel'Thalas."

"Evidently," replied Alyna, barely able to keep her anger in check. "Do not think General Windrunner will not hear of this when I get back."

Talnia chuckled. "So, it would appear that she does not tell you everything after all." Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "She already knows, Alyna. I wouldn't waste your breath."

Alyna couldn't keep her surprise in check. "I refuse to believe she would condone what I saw today."

Talnia shrugged. "Condone? No. But she has no choice in the matter. Everything you see here, she has allowed, and there's nothing she, or you, can do to change it."

"What the hell are you talking about, Talnia?"

The other woman laughed. "Are you truly that naïve, or do you just live in some idyllic bubble of your own creation? Do you think the people actually _like_ you? They _tolerate_ you because of what you did, who your grandfather is, and because they still blindly believe Sylvanas is all that stands between them and being overrun by savage trolls." Talnia made a sound of disgust at the back of her throat. "Those of us living here just don't believe in pandering to you both publically and being snide behind your backs. We live by different values here, Alyna. _Proper_ … values. You would do well to leave, and quickly. You are not welcome."

If anything could help Alyna recover from her shock, that was it. "Are you threatening me, Talnia?" Her voice was low and menacing.

The other woman held her hands up, "I wouldn't dream of it. I just know that people here can get rather carried away in their fervour, as you have tasted."

"I can handle myself," came Alyna's dismissive reply.

Finally, what Alyna interpreted as fear flashed through the other woman's eyes. It was brief, but she found it satisfying. "I have no doubt." They stared at each other for a few moments before Talnia asked, "Why are you here?"

It had taken Alyna some time to think of a plausible excuse for her detour. "My journey home has coincided with the quarterly reporting cycle. Rather than deprive you of a pair of rangers for three weeks, I was asked to collect it on my way home."

Talnia looked at her sceptically, but eventually moved to a wooden case against the wall that was full of scrolls. She pulled a dozen of them free from various piles and set about preparing them for transport. It was clear to Alyna that she would not be invited to stay any longer than necessary. The scrolls were sealed with wax and stowed into a pair of leather tubes for transport.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No," replied Alyna. "Thank you."

"I'll have you escorted to the outskirts of the village. For your safety, of course."

Alyna chuckled, letting Talnia know she wasn't fooling anyone. "Of course." She picked up the two tubes and left the office.

* * *

 

Sylvanas walked down the short path that led from Farstrider Enclave to the southern shore of Lake Elrendar. The mid-morning sun was above the trees, and she knew the water would be slowly warming under the heat. When she had woken up that morning and realised Alyna was still not home, she had decided a swim should help calm her nerves.

Alyna was late. Alyna was never late. She kept telling herself something must have kept her on Quel'Danas longer than expected, and she would be here soon. She was trying hard not to over react, but if her beloved had not arrived by that evening she would send out a couple of scouts to see if they could find her.

Standing at the edge of the lake, Sylvanas dropped her towel and pulled her tunic off over her head. She stepped out of her boots and leggings, and strode into the water. It was cold to her skin, but as she sunk into its depths her body gradually adapted as she swam, and she warmed up.

She stopped swimming after a few minutes and rolled onto her back, allowing her body to float to the surface. She loved being out in the wilds of the forest, but one definite perk of being home was regular bathing. She smiled. She loved feeling clean and feeling her skin move against Alyna's. She felt a familiar ache fill her body and she sighed. She definitely missed her fiancée in more ways than one. She could hear laughter and she turned to scan the shore. Other rangers were emerging and bathing together a short distance away. She considered swimming over but decided against it. She would be a downer on their fun, being the serious general she was. At home, she tended to bathe alone, or with Alyna.

She also enjoyed bathing regularly because she was very vain. It was not something most were privy to, but her family knew the effort Sylvanas could go to in order to look her absolute best in any situation. Alyna teased her for it, but she knew her lover appreciated Sylvanas' looks. She didn't get to indulge in her vanity often, but today she had decided to use Alyna's delay to pamper herself into looking even better for her return.

Sylvanas chuckled. Before she had met Alyna she had been even more vain, and she had enjoyed being untouchable. She had taken a few lovers before Alyna, but nothing serious. She realised that, at two hundred and twenty-four years of age, she had spent over half her life with Alyna in it.

She rolled over and began to swim towards a large rock formation that was a mile away from the shore. It was a regular target for both her and Alyna, and they regularly swam out to it. She reached it easily and pulled herself out of the water to lie on the smooth flat surface to enjoy the warmth of the sun. She smiled slowly as she thought about the various activities she and Alyna had got up to on this rock, and the familiar buzz returned to her body. If she wasn't lying there in broad daylight she knew her fingers would be wandering across her body. While rangers weren't shy about their bodies, she wasn't about to touch herself within view of others.

She rolled her eyes at herself. What had Alyna created in her? Sylvanas had certainly enjoyed sex through her life, but it had never been something she had actively sought out until she and Alyna had reunited during the war. Now, her body hummed when she was around her lover, and her fingers tingled with the need to touch her fiancée's body.

She spent some time daydreaming, a rare luxury for the busy general, before she slid back into the water and swam back to the shore. As she neared where she had first entered the water, she saw a scout standing over her clothing. She recognised him as belonging to the unit currently stationed at the Thalassian Pass. Several years ago the council had formally withdrawn from the Alliance, and she had been ordered to close the Pass. She had done so reluctantly. She now had to make sure it was well staffed so no plagued humans crossed into their lands. While elves were immune to the plague, she had learnt that the land itself was not. The forests had only just recovered from the fires that ravaged through them during the war. She could not imagine the devastation a plague of undeath could cause, even if the elves were not affected.

She swam over, and as she rose from the water he picked up her towel and held it out for her, discretely averting his gaze. She almost laughed at the gesture. Modesty was something quickly lost amongst the rangers. They ate, slept and washed together, and seldom had anything left to hide as a result. Nevertheless, she took the towel gratefully and wrapped it around herself.

"Dare I ask what brings you home so soon?"

He met her gaze with his own and the look in his eyes made her stomach drop. She knew her day of pampering would have to wait.

"Apologies for disturbing you, General, but we have learnt that King Terenas has been murdered."

She stared at him, stunned. "What? By whom?"

"His son, Prince Arthas."

* * *

 

Alyna rode into Farstrider Enclave shortly after noon, waving and smiling at her rangers. She was home, amongst the people she considered her family. Despite their closeness, no one stopped to talk to her. She was not offended; they all knew where she was headed and no one wanted to get between their captain and her general.

She left Sable in the hands of a stable girl and walked slowly up the path towards the command lodge. She was in two minds on how to approach Sylvanas about what she had seen. Unlike the first few years after the war, they rarely argued these days. That wasn't because they held back, but because of how open and supportive their relationship had become, both professionally and personally. She knocked on the door, and entered when summoned.

Sylvanas was seated at her desk engrossed in a scroll. When she did not look up Alyna decided to put the two scroll cases down on the desk beside her to get her attention. She looked up in agitation before recognising Alyna.

"Alyna! You're home!" She started to smile before her eyes caught the seal on the cases. "Talnia's reports? Did you run into her couriers?"

"I am the courier." Her words hung in the air between them and she could see some confusion still on the general's face, so she clarified, "I've been to Sunsail."

Sylvanas blinked. "Why?"

Alyna paused, slightly confused as well. She had expected Sylvanas to be angry, or at the very least tell her off for going. Instead, she was just curious as to how Alyna ended up there. She decided to not let that detract from her need for answers.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Alyna asked forcefully.

"Tell you what, Alyna? You make it sound like you think I'm hiding something from you." Sylvanas sounded a little hurt.

"Are you?"

"Of course not!"

"How have you let this even happen? People are being assaulted by Farstriders in the name of the 'greater good'!"

"Wait, what?" Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose and Alyna recognised the tell-tale signs of frustration on her fiancée's forehead.

Alyna folded her arms. "I had to break up a group of rangers beating up two men who had chosen their relationship over having wives. They almost turned on me until I put them in their place. Talnia shrugged off my concerns as if I had told her someone spilt tea on my boots."

Sylvanas looked genuinely shocked, which surprised Alyna in turn. The general looked at the scroll cases and ran her fingers back through her golden hair before sighing deeply. "You have my word I will look into this further, but we can't have this conversation now, Alyna."

That made Alyna angry. "What in the Light could be more important than this right now?"

"King Terenas has been assassinated … by his own son. And the reports coming out of Lordaeron are deeply disturbing." She gestured at the scroll she had been reading. On closer inspection, Alyna finally noticed the subtle differences in her lover that showed just how stressed she was. She had been so wrapped up in her own adventure she had failed to notice it when she entered.

"Prince Arthas?" Alyna uttered. She was stunned, and feeling immensely guilty for her attitude on entering the office. She had met the then young man only once; the last time the elves had had contact with the Alliance before they seceded from it to leave the humans to their short lives. He had seemed well balanced, and had become a Paladin of the Silver Hand, if she recalled. How could a devout follower of the Light fall so low?

Sylvanas was at a loss to explain it as well. As usual, their self-imposed political isolation had meant they didn't have all the facts to hand. What she did know, was that Arthas was now attacking his people for unknown reasons.

Alyna reeled with the news. "The army is following him in this? How can they support regicide? That's insane!"

The general shrugged. "It could be that this plague of undeath has overwhelmed the kingdom more than we thought and this is how they're dealing with it."

"That's even more insane."

Sylvanas shook her head and gestured at the reports on her desk. " _None_ of this makes any sense. What I do know, is that we need to make sure whatever madness has gripped Prince Arthas and Lordaeron remains outside of Quel'Thalas."

"You think he would dare attack us?"

Sylvanas replied slowly, mulling her thoughts over as she spoke. "I think he's killed his father and is capable of anything." She looked up at Alyna, having come to a decision. "Take your unit and Renthar's to the Thalassian Pass, and seal the Elfgate. I want a constant full watch there, in case Arthas gets any grand ideas. I'll round up some more units and follow you down when I can."

While the Pass had been closed to normal traffic, the Elfgate itself was still open. It took a lot of magic to seal it, and there were several mages permanently stationed in the area to perform the rite. Sealing the Elfgate without warning meant possibly trapping any travelling elves outside of Quel'Thalas. Alyna knew Sylvanas would not make such a decision lightly, and it would have contributed to the stress she could see.

"If he truly desires our home, he may do what the orcs did and go over the mountains," reminded Alyna.

Sylvanas nodded. "I'll send some scouts out, just in case."

Alyna paused. "What about refugees?"

Sylvanas' face hardened. "We have strict orders not to interfere with the humans. Any that have somehow crossed through the Pass are to be returned to their homeland."

Alyna didn't like the order any more than Sylvanas did, but she understood. If they took on refugees, they may attract Arthas' ire instead of avoid it. Even though the humans were too busy killing each other, they still greatly outnumbered the elves. Their own people had to come first.

"Understood, General." Alyna turned to leave.

"Hey?" came the soft call. And just like that, her general was now her lover. She turned to find Sylvanas on her feet and walking around the desk. "I … can we fix us please before you leave? I can't bear you leaving still angry at me."

Alyna hesitated before replying, "I'm hurt, not angry."

"I'm sorry," Sylvanas started. She bit her lip in thought before continuing, "You were away when I was confronted by Talnia and her ilk." She shook her head in disbelief, "They threatened to split off and start a rival ranger group. With our forces so decimated we couldn't afford the split, so I allowed her to take those who believed as she did to the furthest corner possible, out of my way." She raised her eyes to meet Alyna's. "Those who remained with us are loyal, almost to a fault. Talnia is loyal when I need her to be. Now, we're finally back up to full strength so their leverage is gone. I was going to deal with them soon." She sighed, deeply. "I haven't lied to you, Alyna, or misled you."

Alyna knew her hurt rang through her words, "Why didn't you tell me? You normally confide in me."

"You weren't there at the time, and after you got back it just hurt to think I'd had to do that at all. It was already done, and telling you was just extending the pain and causing you pain too." She closed her eyes at her memories. "We were also arguing so much at that particular point I just didn't want to make it worse when the decision had already been made. I always knew you'd find out." She opened her eyes, surprise evident in them. "I thought you knew, actually. Have you only just found out?"

"It's been brought to my attention that I have had my head in the sand regarding certain things." Alyna looked away as she admitted, "I suppose I knew something was odd about Talnia's company and how she treated me at meetings, but a part of me denied it so I never asked."

Sylvanas held out her hands and Alyna took them, stepping close to her lover as Sylvanas said, "I promise I'll tell you all about it at the first opportunity."

Alyna nodded, and then stepped into Sylvanas' arms. She raised her face and found willing lips waiting for her. They kissed softly at first, before giving in to their longing for each other. Alyna broke the kiss suddenly, her eyes dilated with desire. With a knowing smile, she rested her head against Sylvanas' shoulder as they caught their breath, Sylvanas' hand gently stroking her back.

"I should go if you want your orders followed," murmured Alyna.

She felt Sylvanas nod. "I'll follow you down in a couple days with reinforcements." She put a finger under Alyna's chin and pulled it up to kiss her tenderly. "Then, we can catch up." The corner of her mouth quirked up in a smile and Alyna felt her stomach flip at the promise. Sylvanas whispered her next words, "I'm sorry I have to send you out just as you get home."

Alyna smiled and cupped Sylvanas' cheek with her hand. "It's all right, beloved. We'll have time to catch up at some point."

Sylvanas nuzzled her nose into Alyna's neck. "I'm sure you're eager to talk wedding plans."

Alyna closed her eyes at Sylvanas' attentions, "Mmmm."

Sylvanas chuckled. "You need to go."

"You're not making that easy."

They looked at each other, and they knew they were both tempted. Alyna almost squealed as Sylvanas suddenly spun her around and slapped her gently on her butt. Laughing, Alyna took her cue and left to follow her orders.


	5. Chapter 5

Alyna was crouched next to Renthar Hawkspear, her most senior lieutenant. They were on a narrow path cut into the cliff flanking one side of the Elfgate. A whistle sounded from below and a pair of long ropes were lowered by the rangers they had with them. Both officers helped pull up the scouts they had sent into Lordaeron. Once they all caught their breath, they moved along the path that led back towards the Elfgate, and around behind it to a deep plateau carved out of the rock. It was used as a resting station for the archers now permanently positioned along the cliff.

The report she heard made her shiver. The scouts had found undead just half a day from the Pass, and they were more numerous than their previous mission a week ago.

“There’s one more thing, Captain,” added one of the scouts, “I don’t think it’s just the plague that’s creating them anymore.”

Alyna respected her people’s instincts but needed to know more. “What makes you say that?”

The scouts exchanged looks before trying to describe what they had seen. “It was something about how they were. We’re used to seeing the undead as being very … well … intact. The plague kills them, but they come back pretty quickly so they’re sort of fresh looking?” Alyna nodded her understanding and the scout continued. “Some of the new ones we’re seeing are almost skeletons. I reckon they’ve been in the ground longer than the plague’s been around.”

Alyna felt her eyes widen in surprise. “You think someone is purposefully raising the dead from their graves?”

“Yes, Captain.”

She thanked them for their report and sent them away to find food and rest. She turned to Renthar, who had been listening quietly.

“I know that look,” he said.

“I don’t have a look.”

“You have a look.”

She raised a slightly irritated eyebrow. “All right, humour me,” she invited.

“You want to take your unit to scout into Lordaeron and go deeper than two scouts can safely go.”

“We need to know more about what’s going on, and I need to see it with my own eyes, Renthar.”

“You don’t trust us to report back faithfully?” he asked. She knew he wasn’t offended or trying to pick a fight. As her senior lieutenant, she relied on him to test her ideas and make sure her plans were solid. If she was to risk her life, she wanted all the threats to be explored so she knew what she was getting into. He was just doing his job.

“Of course I do. I’m just not sure I’m trusting my ears.”

“But you’ll trust your eyes?”

“We know it’s more than just about one sense, my friend.” She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Calming herself, she used her ranger magic to enhance all of her senses for a few seconds. When she opened her eyes, she knew he understood.

“You want to _feel_ what is going on.”

She nodded. “I think we all know that whatever is happening in Lordaeron is just the start. We need to be prepared, and that means deeper scouting missions. I might as well lead the first of those.”

“How deep will you being going?”

She took a few moments to think about her answer. The lands were plagued as well as the people, so they would have to carry their own food and water. They would also be on foot, which would limit them even further.

“Four days, no longer. Two days in, two days back.”

He considered her response before he nodded his agreement. “Would you consider taking Aurora with you? She can help you find clean water to lighten your load, and she’s rather useful in a fight.” Aurora Skycaller was a talented high priestess, and Renthar’s wife. She was permanently attached to his unit as part of Sylvanas’ attempt to merge magical talent to frontline units. She was not a ranger, but she had passed the basic training and was therefore allowed to be part of most missions.

“Good idea. Please let her know? Everyone’s to get some rest. I’d like to leave as soon as it gets dark.”

He blinked at her. “You want to do a night descent down the cliff?”

“If we’re being watched it’ll limit our exposure. It’s nothing we haven’t all trained for.”

“Yes, Captain.” He nodded respectfully and left her to her preparations.

She raised her voice slightly as he left to make sure he could hear her words, “I don’t have a look!”

She heard him chuckle.

* * *

 

It only took a few hours before they encountered the first undead. They shambled aimlessly, without direction or thought. While they attacked anything they detected moving, from a falling leaf to a startled hare, they ignored each other for the most part. Alyna found that curious. She realised some part of them must instinctually recognise other undead and not consider them to be a threat. She hoped that was all that was going on in their heads. It was easier to believe they were just corpses and that whatever was left of the people they had been were not aware or sentient. She wanted to destroy them, but that would just bring attention to her unit’s presence, so they skirted around the undead as they ran into them.

They came across a couple of villages, and each time they spread out silently and watched for any sign of life. When they found none at either of them, they had moved on, their hearts weighing heavier than when they had arrived. They all found the lack of life unnerving.

Alyna was crouched on the ground with the unit surrounding her. She was consulting a map.

“Where to next, Captain?” asked Kyala.

“We haven’t seen as much undead activity as I’d have expected in the empty villages. I’m thinking that’s because they may have been evacuated.” She tapped a point on the map further south. “Corin’s Crossing is the most likely place they’d have gone, so that’s where we go next.”

One of her rangers yelped and swung around away from the group. Before Alyna could even see what had happened, Alaana had pulled a dagger and stabbed at something. Alyna could see she had managed to impale a still-squirming rat. She frowned at the rat that should have died as soon as it was stabbed. The closer she looked at it, the more she felt sick as she realised the rat was already dead. What had bitten her ranger was an undead rat. Alyna pulled her own dagger and beheaded the creature, and it finally stopped struggling.

“Are you hurt?” she asked Alaana.

“Nah.” She had pulled her gauntlet off and was inspecting her finger. “No skin broken but it gave me one hell of a fright.”

“She’s fine,” came the soft voice belonging to Aurora. The high priestess nodded at the rat. “Can’t say the same for that poor creature. It must have eaten contaminated food.”

Alyna agreed. “All the more reason for us to be careful. We may not contract the plague, but I’d rather not be a test subject for that theory. Let’s get going.”

As they walked, Kyala quietly asked her captain, “Are you okay? You’re not distracted, but I can see something has been on your mind.”

Alyna didn’t reply immediately, not really sure how to phrase her words. “Do you think I’m naïve, Kyala?”

She saw the other woman’s jaw drop in surprise. “Not at all. Why would you think that?”

“I …” She found the words difficult to come by. “Because I think I have been.”

Kyala shook her head in confusion. “You’re going to have to help me here, Alyna. I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

By using her name, Alyna knew they were talking as friends and not rangers. She appreciated the gesture.

“All this time I’ve believed things were changing, that Sylvanas and I were making a difference for those who … feel as we do.” While her words were quiet, she knew she sounded angry, and hurt. “But we’re not, are we? Everyone is nice to our faces, but behind our backs they’re even stricter on their families and friends to make sure they don’t see us as examples to follow.” She glanced nervously at Kyala. “Do you feel the same way?”

The pained expression Kyala gave her told her what she needed to know, and she instantly regretted asking in the first place, but she couldn’t help but doubt.

“No, I don’t,” Kyala said with feeling. “I asked to be transferred to your command, as you know, and I would do so again. What you and Sylvanas get up to privately is your business, and I’ve never had an issue with it.”

“I’m a fool,” Alyna said bitterly.

“You’re an idealist and an optimist, my friend. You want to see the best in people. I personally don’t think that makes you naïve, but perhaps you need to re-evaluate a few opinions.” She reached out and touched Alyna’s hand softly. “I don’t know what’s triggered this, but you need to know that everyone here with you now, and all those in your company, have chosen to follow you. Remember that, because if you doubt them now because of what you’re feeling you could risk alienating them needlessly. They either don’t care what you get up to, or they support it. We don’t shout it from the treetops, but we don’t have to. We’re here, and that’s what matters.”

Alyna nodded, a smile appearing on her face. “Thank you. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Kyala shrugged, “Ah, you’re forgiven. This time.” She flashed Alyna a grin, which the relieved captain returned before she refocused on their task at hand.

Corin’s Crossing was near the edge of Alyna’s two-day time limit before turning back. They managed to reach it with enough time to spare for them to look around. She kept the unit outside of the town, not wanting to spook the inhabitants by marching a fully armed elven unit through their streets.

The problem was, she couldn’t see any inhabitants. As they circled around they could see various animal pens with slaughtered animals lying where they had been killed.

“Looks like they’ve been dead for a couple of days,” commented Kyala.

Tritan was looking around attentively. “No carrion birds, or scavengers of any kind.”

“They probably know better,” Aurora remarked.

A scream split the air. They all drew weapons and turned in the direction of Corin’s Crossing. A human woman was trying to run away from a group of undead that were slowly gaining on her. Her leg was wounded and was slowing her down. The rangers fired arrows at the ungainly creatures but they continued to advance on the woman, unfazed by the arrows sticking out of them. Alyna swore, realising that after the incident with the rat they should have known that would be the outcome. She drew Felo’alann and began to cast small fireballs at the undead. She heard Aurora chanting off to her side and saw a pillar of blinding light obliterate one of the creatures. Alyna smiled as she released another fireball. Between the two of them, they destroyed the group within thirty seconds.

A pair of rangers ran out from their cover and picked up the injured woman between them, bringing her back to their cover. Alyna had them move somewhere else in case someone was around to investigate their handiwork.

As soon as they settled, Alyna posted sentries as Aurora began healing the woman. When she was done, the high priestess spoke to Alyna in their native Thalassian, “She’s clean. No plague.”

Alyna nodded and turned to the woman. She unhooked her flask and knelt beside her, offering her some water. She took it gratefully.

After giving her a few moments, Alyna spoke to her in the human language known as Common, “I cannot imagine what you have just been through, but I need to ask you a few questions. Do you feel up to that?” The human nodded. “Can you tell me your name?”

“M-Marie. Marie Cooper. Th-thank you for killing those things.”

Alyna smiled softly, “You’re welcome, Marie. My name is Alyna Salonar.” Marie smiled weakly. Alyna looked back towards the town briefly before gently asking, “Can you tell me what’s going on here?”

Marie’s lip quivered until she bit it to hold it still. Her words, when they came, were almost devoid of all emotion, and Alyna realised the woman was shutting down parts of herself as she went into survival mode. “I came here with my family last week because my village began showing signs of the plague. We thought it would be safer.” She began to shake violently as her eyes glazed over, but before Alyna could react Aurora put a hand on the woman’s shoulder. A warm glow emanated from her hand and Marie’s eyes cleared. She looked at the high priestess, a look of awe on her face. “Thank you.”

“Light be with you,” came the soft reply. Without needing to be asked, Aurora took hold of Marie’s hand and squeezed it.

That appeared to give the woman the strength she needed to carry on talking. “They came a few days ago. They said they would help us but they began killing everyone. I … I hid.”

“Who came to the town?” prompted Alyna.

“The King’s men.” Alyna exchanged a look with Kyala. “No,” Marie corrected herself, “not his men, not anymore. They are Prince Arthas’ men now. They killed everyone. What chance do we have against trained soldiers? We’re farmers.” She sighed deeply, the simple action appearing to drain her. “They were strange though. Not healthy. Their skin was grey and pale, and drawn. Almost dead, but not. Some of them had glowing blue eyes.”

Alyna raised an eyebrow at Aurora who shrugged at her in return. It would appear neither of them were familiar with magic that could make a human’s eyes glow blue.

Alyna rested her hand gently on Marie’s forearm. “What happened next?”

“The men in robes came. They began to … to … raise the dead.” Marie let out a sob. “My husband, my son! Why couldn’t they just leave their bodies in peace?” She suddenly turned on Aurora. “How could the Light allow such a thing to happen?” The high priestess was too stunned to answer and was visibly relieved when Marie did not appear to expect one when she continued to talk. “The necromancers – that’s what they call the ones raising the dead – they control the undead and create more with their magic. I could hear them talking from where I hid. They serve a man they call a ‘death knight’ and say he is creating an army to scourge Lordaeron of the living. That’s when I might have lost my senses and ran.”

Alyna hoped she sounded reassuring as she spoke, “I cannot imagine any of us not feeling the same way, Marie. You’ve been extremely brave.”

Marie looked up at her, a shy smile tugging at her lips. “Thank you. You seem to know about such things so that means a lot.”

Alyna allowed a full smile to grace her features and Marie widened her own smile. It did not reach her eyes, and Alyna knew it was an automatic response. Eventually, Alyna asked, “Did you hear who this death knight is?”

Marie frowned angrily. “It’s _him_ ,” she spat, “the traitor prince, Arthas. He was supposed to be a champion of the Light, but whatever he was, he isn’t anymore. He champions death and is damning us all.” She began to shake again, this time not as violently. She sounded desperately sad as she said, “They say there’s no one left alive in Capital City. After what I saw today, I believe it. There is no hope for us.”

Marie seemed to withdraw into herself with the last comment. Alyna decided that was enough for now and left her with Aurora. She walked a short distance away, Kyala at her heels. She turned towards her friend, “I want to get a closer look at what’s going on inside that town.”

Kyala winced. “I was afraid you were going to say that. Do you have any idea what Sylvanas is going to do to me when she finds out I let you walk into an undead-infested town full of humans using bad magic?”

Alyna tried to sound light hearted. “Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing worse than what she’ll do to me.”

Her friend replied with an amused snort. “I bet your punishment will be a lot more _fun_ than mine though.” Alyna swatted Kyala playfully across her shoulder for the comment. Becoming more serious, Kyala pleaded with her captain, “At least take Tritan with you. The man knows how to disappear into the shadows and can keep your ass out of trouble.”

Alyna growled with annoyance, “What is it with my rangers telling me who to take with me on missions? Next thing I know I won’t be able to go to the bathroom unescorted.”

“I’m going to pass on that particular duty,” Kyala deadpanned.

“As if I’d let you get off that lightly.” Alyna sighed, knowing the advice Kyala had given her was sound. “Fine, I’ll take Tritan. We’ll be gone an hour, at most.”

She left Kyala to take care of the unit and she snuck into the town with Tritan at her side. It took a bit longer than they had initially thought to get to the centre as they decided the best way to not be detected by the undead was to hold still when they came near. That was easier said than done considering they were close enough now to smell their decaying corpses.

They eventually made it through, and watched from inside a building as a group of undead moved back and forth from all areas of the town. They were dragging bodies and piling them up. A second group of robed humans were then selecting corpses and pulling them out of the pile. Their appearance was gaunt and grey, but they appeared to be very much alive. They were taking the corpses to a large human in a purple robe. He had a long white beard, and a white skull painted onto his face. He had a macabre spellcircle carved into the floor with what Alyna knew was blood and other body parts, and he was using the power it granted him to raise the corpses into undead. As he cast his spells, Alyna could feel the powerful pull of the magic he used. It would have been deeply alluring to her, if she didn’t also feel an inherent darkness that made her very soul shrink away from it. After the corpses were animated they shuffled off to join the others in assembling bodies.

She felt Tritan shake and she realised he was trying not to retch. It was also time to start going back. She signalled as much and they moved quickly back to the unit. As soon as they were safely amongst the rangers, Tritan promptly threw up. Alyna felt sorry for the young man. Her own stomach was not feeling too stable either.

Marie was now standing and Alyna noticed the human had more colour to her cheeks. She approached slowly and asked, “Do you happen to know who the robed humans are?”

“The Cult of the Damned,” Marie replied. “They have been a small fringe group for years but they somehow created the plague, so they bragged. Now they serve Arthas.”

Alyna knew it was time the rangers started back to the Pass, but she also knew they could not take Marie with them.

“Can we escort you somewhere?” The offer was gentle.

Marie shook her head. “There's nothing left here for me, and you’ll be heading north. I think I'll try and head south and get out of Lordaeron.” She looked towards the town. “This kingdom is only fit for the damned now.”

Alyna admired her strength to keep going. They gave Marie what provisions they could, and a sword. Despite declining her offer, Alyna had them escort Marie around Corin’s Crossing to make sure she at least made it that far safely. After saying their farewells, they doubled back and headed towards the Pass.

They found it just as easy to avoid the undead on the way back as they had on the way down, and they made good time. When they did eventually make it back, Alyna was the last to climb the rope up the cliff. As she reached the top, a strong hand helped pull her over the ledge and she stood up to face Renthar. She smiled gratefully at him, but he did not return the smile. She noticed his eyes were looking past her, and she turned.

Sylvanas was stood behind her, arms folded. Alyna could feel her anger rolling off her in waves.

“I’ve a good mind to throw you back down without a rope,” came the clipped tones of the general. Everyone knew the threat would never be realised, but the fact she had suggested it made it clear how angry she was.

“How about I tell you what we found out first, and then you can judge as to whether I take my first flying lesson or not?”

She might have imagined it, but Alyna could have sworn she saw a tiny movement at the corner of Sylvanas’ mouth that may have been a brief smile.

“Fine.” She looked Alyna up and down quickly, making sure she was healthy. “Let’s get you and the unit fed, and you can tell me all about it.” She turned and walked down the path without another word.

Alyna glanced back at Renthar. “How long as she been here?”

“Three days,” he replied nonchalantly.

“Well, shit.” Though the general would not have shown it, Alyna and those closest to Sylvanas knew she would have spent those three days going out of her mind with worry. Alyna had hoped to be back before Sylvanas’ arrival to prevent that.

“That’s one way of putting it. I had to stop her from going after you at one point.”

Alyna sighed. “She’s going to kill me.”

“I’ll say something nice about you at your funeral.”

“You’re such a joy to be around, Renthar.” She left him to his watch and followed her general down the path.


	6. Chapter 6

Sylvanas trembled in the arms of her lover. She was sat straddled across Alyna’s lap, having just ground herself to climax on the mage’s probing fingers that were still buried inside her. Soft lips were planting loving kisses along her neck.

“I think I like it when you’re angry at me,” came Alyna’s sultry voice.

Sylvanas chuckled weakly. “Don’t go making a habit of it, hmm?”

She looked down at the beautiful dark blue eyes of her fiancée. Alyna smiled at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

Gingerly, Sylvanas shifted her body off of Alyna’s hand and pushed her back gently onto the soft ground. They had sought privacy amongst the trees and bushes, and were using their cloaks as blankets. Sylvanas then crawled into her lover’s arms and relaxed. It was rare for her to feel the need to be held, but she knew Alyna understood and she felt strong arms wrap around her. Sylvanas was gradually working through her fear of losing Alyna to something beyond her control. Arriving at the Pass to be told Alyna had gone deep into lands infested with undead had terrified her.

“I don’t want you going beyond the Pass again,” she mumbled.

She felt Alyna’s arms stiffen slightly before relaxing again. “Are you going to stop me from doing my job?”

Sylvanas sighed. “What I want you to do and what I know you need to do are very different things.” She paused. “No, I’m not going to hold you back.  But I’m not happy about putting you in danger.”

“You send me into danger all the time,” Alyna pointed out.

“I send you to cow the trolls. That is different. We know them and what they’re capable of. They’re a nuisance and a useful training tool to pit recruits against, nothing more.” Another thought crossed her mind, “And you’re the Troll Slayer,” she added with a grin. She glanced up at her lover and could see she was being looked at intently. “What’s happening in Lordaeron scares me. It’s unknown, it’s unnatural, and we have no idea what Arthas is going to do next.”

“I’ll be careful.”

Sylvanas made a sound of amusement in her throat. “You’ll be spontaneous and hands on.”

She could almost feel Alyna frown. “I’m not reckless.”

Sylvanas picked her head up to look at Alyna properly. “I didn’t say you were.  But you can be difficult to support in the field because of your random ideas.” She smiled softly. “It’s not a criticism, love. Not of you, anyway, and more of my inability to predict what you’ll do next these days. Perhaps I’m just feeling left behind.” She snuggled back into Alyna’s side.

Alyna summarised the conversation succinctly. “You miss being at the front of it all because when I’m here you take a step back.”

“I do miss it.” She tightened her grip around Alyna. “I wouldn’t have you anywhere else though.”

She felt lips brush her forehead in a kiss. “Don’t go back to the Enclave then and stay here for a bit. Something tells me we’ll need you.”

“Something tells me you’re right,” agreed Sylvanas. She then looked up at Alyna with an eyebrow raised. “‘We’ll need you’? So, _you_ won’t need me?”

Alyna’s eyes darkened noticeably as they dilated with her need. Her voice was deep and husky and made Sylvanas’ stomach flip with fresh desire. “I always need you.”

Their lips met hungrily.

* * *

 

Sylvanas woke to find Alyna playing with the necklace the general wore around her neck. Years ago, her elder sister, Alleria, had been given a necklace by their parents made from an emerald, a ruby and a sapphire. After the war, Alleria had given in to her grief and anger. When she made the decision to go through the Dark Portal into Draenor, Alleria had split her necklace into three pieces. She had sent the ruby to Vereesa and the sapphire to Sylvanas. She assumed her sister had kept the emerald for herself.

Alyna caught her staring and she raised the corner of her mouth in a half-smile. “I still think about her,” Alyna admitted.

Sylvanas raised her hand to hold Alyna’s, pulling it away from the necklace so she could kiss her knuckles. “I miss her too.”

They were both stressed, and the last few days had taken their toll on both of them. They had both spent considerable time pouring over every report their scouts brought back from beyond the Pass. Sylvanas was planning on leading the next scouting mission, eager to see for herself what was going on. The situation was worsening, and Sylvanas had decided to fully mobilise the Farstriders once again. There was no evidence to say they would be attacked, but she wanted to be ready.

Sylvanas could see that Alyna wanted to say something but was hesitating. “Come on then, out with it.”

Alyna sighed. “Do you think her old company is obeying your order to mobilise?”

“Yes, though I don’t think there’s anyone left in that company who served under Alleria. Just as many transferred out as transferred in when they saw what was happening.”

Alyna raised an eyebrow. “You almost sound relieved at that.”

Sylvanas thought about the observation. “I suppose I am. As a captain goes, so does the company. I want to believe that those who could serve Alleria so faithfully would not be able to stomach what Talnia represents, and would leave.”

Alyna looked at her intently.

“I know that look,” chuckled Sylvanas, knowing she was about to be asked about Sunsail.

Alyna frowned. “What? You as well with the look? I don’t have a look!”

Sylvanas blinked with surprise. “I’m … not going to touch that, whatever caused that outburst.”

Alyna wiggled in her arms. “You’ve done a lot of touching lately, if I recall correctly.”

“You do indeed.” Sylvanas kissed her fiancée softly before sighing. “I wasn’t aware things in Sunsail had become so … extreme. I knew Talnia had been acting as an enforcer for the local elders, but to permit or even _order_ rangers to attack civilians? That’s unacceptable.”

Alyna sounded surprised, “You knew?”

Sylvanas chuckled. “Do you think I’d set Talnia up in the proverbial basement without keeping an eye on her?”

Alyna blinked. “You have a spy?”

“I have several. Though, if what you saw wasn’t the first beating incident then Talnia may suspect who they are and has been keeping them away from anything serious.” Sylvanas squeezed Alyna gently. “It was a good thing you went there when you did.”

“I went because I’d heard rumours about them being openly hard on those like us,” started Alyna glumly. “Talnia accused me of living in a bubble.” She glanced up at Sylvanas. “She’s right, I have been. All those smiles, and waves, and cheers … they’re all fake. Even their cheering when you kissed me at the medal ceremony all those years ago was a farce, wasn’t it?”

Sylvanas tightened her grip on her lover. “I’m sorry to say that it probably was. They weren’t cheering for us; they were cheering that they were still alive. They were drunk. They’d have cheered at anything by then, and that was the point. There was no other way to get such a good response to the political speeches otherwise. They were willing to adore anyone, for a while. Not everyone is against us though.”

Alyna snorted. “Most of them are. We’ve surrounded ourselves with people who haven’t a problem with us and think that’s how it is everywhere.” When Sylvanas didn’t respond, she looked back up at the general. Sylvanas couldn’t look at Alyna, and she heard the mage groan, and felt her head drop uncomfortably onto her chest. “You don’t think that, did you?”

“No,” admitted Sylvanas. “Yes, I knew we have essentially created our own us-friendly world, but I’ve never had an issue with that. Honestly? I think we deserve it. Unlike most quel’dorei, we’re putting our lives on the line daily so why shouldn’t we be happy while we can be?”

“What about everyone else struggling to be themselves?”

“What about them?”

“Don’t they deserve to be happy too?”

Sylvanas sighed. “We all have to make our own happiness, Alyna. It doesn’t just happen. So, to answer your question, maybe they don’t deserve it.”

Alyna sat up to look at Sylvanas. “That’s cold.”

“That’s life, my love. Very few of us have happiness just dropped into our laps.” She cupped Alyna’s face gently. “Even we’ve had to fight for it every step of the way.”

Alyna closed her eyes and Sylvanas could feel her nuzzle her hand gently. “Why is it never simple?”

Sylvanas chuckled. “Wouldn’t that be a novelty, hmm?” She leant forward and kissed Alyna’s nose. “Things will gradually change as people fight for their rights, but we can’t fight their battles for them. We can keep doing what we do and be an example, but we’re not the norm. Others need to work for it too.”

Alyna slowly nodded, thought Sylvanas could see she didn’t completely agree. “So, what are you going to do about Sunsail?”

She rested her head back against the ground and stared into the early morning sky. “I was thinking of approaching your grandfather and my father so I could get an official position from the Council. It would be nice to have them on our side. I was then going to have Halduron take over Sunsail, and break Talnia’s company apart. Anyone accused of crimes would be court martialled, and the rest spread around the remaining companies.”

“Halduron? Are you sure?”

Sylvanas shrugged, “He’s the perfect candidate, really. He’s loyal to me, but everyone knows he is not overly fond of you right now. The former helps me, and the latter may ingratiate him with the local populace. He will follow orders, do a good job, and gradually promote equality. His feelings about you aside, he has never had a problem with our relationship like Talnia has. I trust him to turn it around by setting a good example.”

Alyna sighed. “He’s already agreed to it, hasn’t he?” Sylvanas nodded. Alyna thought over the details and then noted, “That would leave you with one less company. I know you’re not thinking of shrinking our numbers, so who do you have in mind to lead the new company?”

Sylvanas smiled. “Renthar.” Her fiancée groaned. She felt the need to defend her choice, “He’s earnt it.”

“Oh, I agree. He’ll be a fantastic captain. I just don’t want to lose him.”

“You and me both. I think Kyala would make a great lieutenant though, and we can figure out who replaces Renthar in seniority from the others. We’ve a good group.”

Alyna chuckled. “We’ve a _great_ group.”

She started to lower herself down to snuggle back into Sylvanas, when they both heard someone approaching. They quickly rose and pulled on their leggings and undershirts before a familiar male voice cut through the trees.

“General?”

“We’re over here, Kelmarin,” she replied as she helped fix the straps on Alyna’s armour.

He ran into the area and by the look on his face both women knew it was serious. He caught his breath and reported, “There’s a swarm of undead an hour away from the Pass, General. They’re heading right to us.” He shook his head wildly. “I’ve never seen anything like it. They have large spider creatures that act sentient, huge lumbering beings that look like they’ve been stitched together from other bodies, stone beasts that can fly. I couldn’t even begin to count how many human corpses I saw. And the smell … that was how I found them, General. They’re all dead. Even the ground beneath their feet dies as they pass over it.”

Sylvanas felt a tight knot form in her stomach. “Are you sure they were coming here?”

He nodded, “There’s no doubt about that, General. They’re aimed at us and there’s nothing else in the way. There’s a strange human leading them on an undead horse. He bears resemblance to Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron.”

She exchanged a look of dread with Alyna before she nodded to the scout. “Wake everyone up and have them prepare for battle.” He nodded, and hesitated before saying, “General, if he gets through the Pass … I fear we do not have the numbers to stop him.”

Sylvanas rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “We stood against the orcs and the trolls despite their greater number. We will do so again, Kelmarin. Have faith in the enchantments that protect our home.”

He seemed buoyed by her words and she waved him off to his duty.

Alyna looked at Sylvanas. Whatever she saw on her features seemed to make her think that Sylvanas needed convincing of her own words. “The Elfgate has never fallen, Sylvanas.”

She turned to look at Alyna as she finished donning her weapons. “Arthas knows that too. So, why is he heading straight for it?”

Alyna had no explanation, and neither did Sylvanas. Instead, she stepped into Sylvanas’ arms and kissed her general tenderly. “I love you.”

Sylvanas rested her forehead against Alyna’s as she replied, “I love you, too.”

* * *

 

Sylvanas lay on her stomach on top of the enormous magical Elfgate that sealed the Pass, observing the approaching menagerie of horror. As Kelmarin had reported, the smell was almost unbearable and Sylvanas was having to avoid breathing through her nose. Arthas was astride a large skeletal horse with fiery eyes, and Sylvanas noted with a sinking feeling that he had a large runeblade across his back. Humans in robes, the Cult of the Damned she surmised, ran around him to enact his orders. In the past, many battles had been fought at these gates and the necromancers were now busy raising the bones of the long-dead to their cause.

She looked to her side where Alyna was also lying, and they exchanged a nod. Everyone was in position along the cliffs and various overhangs, ready to attack. Honour would not let Sylvanas just open fire from the shadows, so she took a deep breath, squeezed Alyna’s hand, and stood up on the gate that separated the prince from her home.

“You are not welcome here!” she cried to those assembled below, her voice carrying strongly. The robed figures stopped their bustling, the necromancers paused, and the whole army appeared to come to a standstill at her warning. “I am Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger General of Silvermoon. I advise you to turn back now.”

She could see Arthas smile from where she stood, his grey lips stretching cruelly. She realised he was amused by her.

“It is you who should turn back, Sylvanas.” His deliberate omission of her title was his attempt to demean her. His voice was wrong, she realised. There was a grating sound that underlay every word he spoke, and it made her shiver. “Death itself has come to your land.”

Sylvanas squared her shoulders. “Do your worst,” she challenged. “The Elfgate is protected by our most powerful enchantments. You shall not pass!” She nocked her first arrow into her bow and as one her Farstriders rose from their positions to attack the army. She aimed for Arthas’ unprotected head and saw her arrow fly true towards him. Faster than she could see him move, a flash of blue-white light appeared and she realised belatedly he had drawn his runeblade. She could see the remnants of her arrow on the ground – he had split it in two!

Sylvanas stared at him, trying to control her horror as he ordered his minions to attack. “Slay them all so that they may serve me, and my Lord!”

Something within Sylvanas shifted and she tried to fire another arrow at him, but his mount moved faster than she knew was natural for a horse. She growled her frustration but could do nothing about it as he moved out of her range.

She had more pressing things to worry about as the undead army swarmed forward. Her rangers were focusing on the living members first before trying to set fire to the undead. Alyna was helping by lighting arrows, and hurling fireballs. They had recruited all the magi who had sealed the gate and they were also using fire where they could. The priests and priestesses were also effective in their attacks, their holy magic burning through the dead.

Everywhere Sylvanas looked she saw undead. As soon as the living humans fell, they were raised back to serve their master as shambling corpses. Somehow, some were even managing to climb the near-vertical cliffs her rangers were stationed on. While some of the undead had been too decomposed to get very far, others had used the sharpness of their skeletal hands and feet as spikes to scale the cliffs. Some of her rangers were having to use swords instead of their bows, and she watched as some were pulled from their stations to plummet to their deaths.

Her hands were moving faster than she thought possible as she drew arrow after arrow and fired them into the fray, trying to protect her people from the relentless onslaught of horror. She heard a shriek above her head and sheer instinct led her to duck just as a large stone beast crashed down onto the top of the Elfgate, narrowly missing taking Sylvanas’ head off as it passed over her. She fired an arrow into it, but it bounced off harmlessly. She heard Alyna mutter a spell and ice slowly encased the approaching beast, eventually solidifying it in place. Sylvanas drew her sword and smashed the frozen statue.

A scream caused her to turn and she saw that one of the flying creatures had grabbed Tritan right off the cliff. It flew away a few meters as he struggled, and she could see its grey clawed feet piercing his shoulders, his blood gushing down his body. Just as he managed to somehow draw a dagger, the creature gouged out his throat and dropped him into the writhing mass below.

She swallowed her grief and roared her defiance into the air as she loosed more arrows, watching them be set alight as they flew to their targets. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something below stagger to its feet, and she stared, aghast, as Tritan lifelessly stumbled towards the cliff and tried to climb it. Her eyes searched for Arthas, and she could see him grinning back at her.

“No,” she whispered, her stomach roiling at what she knew Arthas was going to do next. He was sending the corpses of her people back at them. He had a strong grip on his runeblade as he held it out before him. It glowed with a blue-white aura, and she watched as the rest of the elven dead began to twitch and rise.

Sylvanas choked back a scream. She now knew everything she did just gave him more recruits for his army. She could hear his taunting words somehow rising over the noise of the battle, “I did try to tell you … and still you provide me with new recruits.”

At that moment she felt the Elfgate shake very slightly beneath her feet. She looked around in shock, meeting Alyna’s eyes in return. They both looked down. The large spider beings were hurling themselves bodily against the gate with great force, as were the gruesome stitched abominations. She had been so distracted she had failed to notice the siege engines that had been buried in corpses moving into place. Groups of undead were now scattering and she could see catapults being loaded, though she could not figure out what the ammunition was. She grabbed at Alyna and pulled her down as one of them fired, and she heard a wet splatting sound, along with a crunch. Something splashed over her and she could not comprehend what had just happened until she looked up to see Alyna staring at her hand. She appeared to be holding what looked to be a half-decomposed forearm. Sylvanas felt her mind refusing to believe what she was seeing, but she had no choice but to accept it. He was not just using the corpses to fight, he was also using them as ammunition. They were covered in blood and gore.

Alyna’s eyes appeared haunted as she dropped the forearm. “What is this, Sylvanas? What the _fuck_ is this?” Her voice was shaking, badly. Sylvanas realised that if this was getting to Alyna, then the rest of her people were also suffering. The gate shook violently and she almost lost her footing, just as a flying beast crashed into Alyna. A brilliant flash of light lit up the beast and it shrieked and flew off.

“NO!” Sylvanas screamed, frantically scrambling towards where Alyna lay unmoving. She desperately pressed her hands against a gushing wound on Alyna’s chest, her armour having been shredded by the creature’s claws. “No,” she pleaded, “please! Not you.”

A warm glow formed around Alyna and Sylvanas looked up. Aurora was chanting quietly, and Sylvanas stepped away. She loaded her bow, determined to protect the high priestess as she healed Alyna.

The gate shuddered again and Sylvanas looked down. The mass of undead was unfathomable. She looked around at her struggling people and knew, in her heart, they had lost. She raised her voice and gave the order she never thought she would ever utter, “Shindu fallah na! Fall back to the second gate! Fall back!”

There was nothing left but to retreat to Silvermoon, as nothing else could possibly help them now. Their glorious capital city was protected by what some considered to be the second Elfgate, the powerful shield known as Ban'dinoriel. It was powered by three mooncrystals that were positioned above strong magical ley lines that led to the capital to power the shield. It was also connected to the Sunwell itself. The location of the crystals was a state secret, known only to the Council, Sylvanas, and all her captains, other than Talnia.

Aurora’s tired voice rang through her ears, “I’ve done what I can for now but she needs more attention, and soon.”

Sylvanas bent down and took Alyna into her arms. Most of her wounds had been healed but she could see a nasty gash on her head that had knocked her out. She presumed Aurora had been referring to the head wound.

“We need to go,” she commanded emptily.

There was no ordered and dignified retreat for the Farstriders. They fled in fear, gathering what wounded they could carry and running for their lives, and quite possibly their sanity. Behind them, Sylvanas could hear the air echo with the sickening crack of the Elfgate.

A wiry elf was at her shoulder and he gasped as he recognised the sound. “How? How have they broken through the Elfgate?”

Her voice was hard. “I don’t know.” She glanced at him to identify him. “Tel’kor, get to Quel’Danas and the Sunwell Plateau. Tell them what we have seen here. Tell them … to be prepared.” She thought on the question of how the magic of the Elfgate had been overcome and she realised you would need to have knowledge of how it was created in the first place. She added to her order, “Tell them … we may have been betrayed.”

He blanched at her words but obeyed, racing off ahead of her. She hoped the meagre warning would be enough for them to be ready for what was coming for them.

It was all they had left.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - In case you missed it -** **Trigger warnings for violence and main character death :(**

* * *

 

The rangers all rode furiously through the night, barely stopping to take on water and heal the wounded. Alyna was the only mage left alive so there was no portal available to them. Aurora had been the only surviving priestess and she couldn’t save all of the wounded in time. After what she saw Arthas do with their dead, Sylvanas ordered Alyna to burn the bodies of those who did not make it to make sure their souls rested eternally.

As they rode through villages they quickly gathered all those they could, and they kept running. She was now riding tandem with Alyna on Sable so two others could take her own steed. Sylvanas was struggling against her guilt of not stopping to defend the weak but she knew there was nothing they could do but delay the inevitable, and only by minutes.

With all the stopping and starting the undead army was fast on their heels, not needing to rest, eat or drink. The stone beasts harassed them and slowly picked them off. Alyna froze some of them out of the sky to shatter on the ground but they kept coming in never ending waves.

When they reached the Elrendar River, Sylvanas called a halt to her rangers. She sent some onwards with the civilians, but she turned to the others and said with as much strength as she could muster, “We need to slow them down.” They looked at her fearfully, but no one objected. She dismounted and gathered them around her to explain her idea, before sending two dozen of them in various directions. Trying to maintain her calm, she strode to the bridge they had all crossed, and waited.

It was only minutes before Arthas rode into view on his undead horse, his arrival announced long before by an impossible stench. It had surrounded them periodically through the chase as they caught up, and she realised her senses were almost to the point of not recoiling anymore. He pulled up on the other side of the bridge, his wagons, siege engines and catapults also coming to a standstill.

He laughed at Sylvanas. “Goodness, this can’t be one of your oh-so-imposing Elfgates I’ve heard so much about.”

Sylvanas forced herself to smile at him. “Not quite, but it’ll still prove to be a challenge.”

“It is but a simple bridge, my lady. But then again, the elves are very fond of putting paper manes on cats and calling them lions.”

She snarled at him, her anger getting the better of her. “You’ve won through the first gate, butcher, but you will not get through the second. Ban'dinoriel is impenetrable to the likes of you!”

Arthas’ smile faded and she saw his cold blue eyes flash with irritation. “You waste your time, woman. You cannot outrun the inevitable. Though, I admit it is amusing to watch you scurry.”

Sylvanas laughed, genuinely amused. “You think I’m running from you? Apparently you’ve never fought elves before!” She pulled a pair of small circular devices from her belt and threw them at the bridge. She turned, and ran towards Alyna, vaulting onto the back of Sable just as the bridge exploded, the remains falling into the river. She wrapped her arms around Alyna’s waist as her lover kicked the horse into a gallop, the rest of the rangers following them.

As they rode away into the trees, Sylvanas could feel Arthas’ blue glowing eyes boring into her back and she just about made out his next words, “That ranger woman is starting to vex me greatly.”

Sylvanas felt a feral smile spread across her face. _Good._

Over the next few days they had little rest. She made sure every bridge over every river and tributary was destroyed, and every crossing made impassable to Arthas’ vehicles. She knew he was finding ways around their actions, but it was slowing the undead down considerably. Time was the only thing they had, and she knew it was rapidly running out.

After days of no rest, the exhausted rangers arrived in Fairbreeze Village. To Sylvanas’ alarm, the citizens were still there. She quickly found out that none of the scouts she had sent north to warn everyone had made it this far before being cut down, presumably by the flying stone beasts.

Alyna groaned. “That means Silvermoon most likely doesn’t know either.”

“General!” came a frantic cry. Sylvanas turned to see a scout running up to her. She recognised him as one of Halduron’s rangers and her heart sank. Halduron and Menora commanded the other southern ranger companies. Menora and most of her people had died at the Elfgate, but Halduron’s people had not been there. She had hoped to see them at Silvermoon, but the look on the scout’s face told her he had grave news.

“What is it?” she asked, hearing her voice crack with her exhaustion.

“I bring news from Captain’s Brightwing and Theron.”

Lor’themar? Sylvanas could not imagine what he was doing in the south. She gestured for the scout to continue. “When you mobilised the Farstriders they decided to check on the mooncrystals. General, and they’re gone! Their guardians have been slaughtered. The captains barely escaped with their lives.”

Sylvanas exchanged a look of deep horror with Alyna. “Gone?” She felt her knees go weak with her realisation and she whispered, “He knows … somehow he knows.” She shook her head in disbelief. “We’ve been betrayed. Someone told him where to find them.”

The scout looked between the two officers before asking tentatively, “What are your orders, General?”

She almost laughed. What were her orders? Were there any orders that could make any difference?

Sylvanas felt a cold certainty fill her body as she realised what she must do. She turned to Alyna.

“You need to teleport to Silvermoon and tell them,” she said slowly.

Alyna’s eyes widened in panic. “What? No. I’m not leaving you. There are other mages here who can teleport safely.”

Sylvanas took Alyna’s hands softly. “The crystals are gone, Alyna. He has the Key of Three Moons. He can bring down Ban'dinoriel if we don’t counter it. We both know the only hope for us now is to have the magisters power the shield through the Sunwell.” She closed her eyes a few moments before opening them to look at Alyna. “You have to go.”

She watched as Alyna worked through what she had said before she slowly asked, “And what about you?”

Sylvanas looked away to assess the buildings around her. She felt Alyna’s hold on her hands suddenly tighten as she realised what her general’s plan was.

“No! No! I know what you’re planning to do, and .... you can’t!”

Sylvanas forced her next words out of her mouth. “We _have_ to. We need to give the people time to evacuate. We need to give _you_ time to help power the shield.”

Alyna pulled Sylvanas into her arms and they held each other tightly. Sylvanas wanted to melt into this woman and forever be a part of her. But they each had their duty, and whatever they were to each other they had always known that their duty would always take priority while they served as rangers. She felt Alyna sob into her neck and Sylvanas felt her own tears sting her eyes and streak down her dirty cheeks.

In time, she pulled Alyna away slightly. Sylvanas pulled her gauntlets off and reached around her own neck, taking off the necklace Alleria had given her. She reached around Alyna’s neck and secured the necklace safely, tucking the twinkling sapphire into her lover’s tunic for safe keeping.

Alyna tugged her own gauntlets off, and what she did next made Sylvanas’ heart stop and she nearly reconsidered her whole plan. Alyna slid off the ring on her right hand, and held it up to Sylvanas. Wordlessly, Sylvanas held out her left hand and Alyna slipped the ring onto her ring finger. When the two halves of her ring touched, a soft light glowed around them and fused them together. Sylvanas gasped as she felt a beautiful warmth flash through her body, and she knew she now carried part of Alyna’s essence with her. She immediately did the same for Alyna with her half of her wedding ring, before pulling Alyna back into her arms. Their lips met and they kissed deeply, exploring each other for what they knew could be the final time. She could feel and taste Alyna’s tears as she knew Alyna could taste hers.

When it was over, she felt Alyna’s lips move as she whispered hoarsely, “I love you, Sylvanas Windrunner. You are my everything.”

“You saved me, Alyna. From myself. I am so very proud of you and what you’ve become. I love you, my darling.” Sylvanas sighed, deeply. “Now, go, my love. Protect our people. We will give you the time you need to get the shield back up.”

Those still alive from the company Sylvanas and Alyna had led together were gathered around them now. She watched as Alyna made eye contact with each of them before she took hold of Sable’s reins and led the steed through the throng. Sylvanas knew that Alyna felt wrong leaving the company to their fate, and that she should be there with them. A part of her agreed, but she knew Alyna was far too useful at the Sunwell and would be needed. She watched as Alyna gave the beautiful mount she had adored to a family with children too young to run far, and then she turned to look at Sylvanas.

She then disappeared in a swirl of arcane magic as she teleported to Quel’Danas.

Sylvanas felt her body react to Alyna’s absence, and a strong hand subtly took hold of her arm while she got over the shock. She looked up to see Kyala looking back at her with her trademark goofy grin. Sylvanas smiled back, and straightened her back.

“What the hell are you all standing around for?” she yelled. “We’ve got work to do!” She almost laughed when they all snapped to attention at her whip of command. She began to snap orders at anyone who had hung around to listen. Ranger or civilian, if they stayed they were going to damn well fight. After a few minutes, a group of hunters approached and Sylvanas smiled as she realised they were being led by her former mentor, Dandra.

“We thought we’d come lend a hand, and our bows,” said the aged quel’dorei.

Sylvanas rested a hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “You should know, we expect to be here to the end, my friend,” she said gently.

Dandra put her own hand on top of Sylvanas’ and squeezed. “They need time. We can help give them that.”

The tired general gave Dandra a small smile and nodded before deploying the hunters amongst her own people. She looked around at their preparations, and couldn’t help but feel proud. She knew that their actions here would help make sure the quel’dorei survived.

As always, Sylvanas hated waiting. It was a strange feeling to have idle time after the past few days of not even having enough time to sleep. She played with her wedding ring. It was bigger now, and felt different. She loved it. She loved Alyna. She decided to spend her last idle moments thinking about the woman who had completed her life, and had taught her so much about how to live it fully.

And then she could smell them, their rotting flesh announcing their imminent arrival. Sylvanas kissed the ring connecting her to her beloved, and drew her bow.

This time, there was no conversation with the fallen prince. She yelled her defiance at him when they came into range. “Attack! For Quel’Thalas!”

Two hundred elves around her joined in, their voices raising to a deafening cacophony. Then the arrows rained down. They had lit small fires behind their positions so they could light their arrows before firing them. She fired arrow after arrow, her foes falling before her fury. Her arms ached from her effort, and sweat glistened on her face. She pushed her exhausted body beyond its limits and forced her mind into a single purpose. Nock, aim, release. Nock, aim, release. Nock, release. They were so close now there was no need to aim. She threw her bow away and pulled her swords, whirling, slashing and hacking at everything that came near. She channelled her anger, her fury, her heartache at knowing she would never see Alyna again into every movement. She knew she was screaming incoherently but it made her stronger.

Then they were suddenly gone. The horde of undead that had threatened to overwhelm her had stopped, and pulled back. And then she saw why; he was there, on his dead horse. She gasped for breath, her limbs trembling from her exertion as he watched her.

“I salute your bravery, elf, but the chase is over.” He lifted his runeblade in a formal salute and a part of her realised he might actually mean it as a compliment.

He charged at her and it was all she could do to raise her weapons to try and block his runeblade, to no avail. They shattered in her hands as he swung the glowing blade onto them. She fell to the ground and tried to scramble to her feet, but he was there. He had dismounted, and she felt the impossibly cold steel of the runeblade against her throat.

“Finish it,” she whispered. “I deserve a clean death.”

He laughed at her. “After all you’ve put me through, woman, the last thing I’ll give you is the peace of death.”

Fear flashed through Sylvanas and she reeled back from him onto the ground as she realised what he planned to do to her. “No ... you wouldn’t dare!”

“Your rangers will serve me as well.”

Out of options, she launched herself at him, and suddenly stopped, no longer able to move forward. She looked down, and saw his runeblade buried in her abdomen. He put a hand against her shoulder and pushed, the blade making a sucking sound as she fell off it back onto the ground. She clutched her arms around the grievous wound, more out of instinct than any actual pain. She knew her end was near if she couldn’t feel the pain of a wound she knew to be mortal.

“It did not have to be this way,” he started, something like regret evident in his voice. “Know that your fate, that of your rangers, and that of your people, rests upon _your_ choices. If you had let me pass through to the Sunwell I would have left you alone, but you resisted. Now, you will not just watch what I will do to your people … you will help.”

“I will never serve you,” she spat, albeit weakly.

He smiled slowly, and she knew that it would be the last thing she would see before she died.

“All will serve, in the end.”

***

Alyna furrowed her brow, eyes closed and sweat trickling down the sides of her face as she channelled her power gradually into the swirling ball of energy floating above the Sunwell. Great arcs of power flashed from the ball upwards to hit the magical shield around Silvermoon and Quel’Danas known as Ban'dinoriel. She could feel its power grow and strengthen as those around her also contributed what they had. It was almost intoxicating. She was not used to weaving her magic into that of others and the magnified result was impressive and exhilarating.

She knew the situation was dire. Her grandfather was currently organising the defence of their capital city as Arthas was now almost at the walls. She tried to push the thought out of her head that it was only him doing it because Sylvanas had disappeared, and was presumed dead, but the great dark hollow in her soul threatened to consume her. In the back of her mind she knew that once Arthas had been beaten back somehow, she would give in to her grief and her guilt of leaving them all to die without her. Her fiancée, her unit, her company, her world, were all gone.

Alyna frowned as she felt a faint fluctuation in the energy of Ban'dinoriel. As she focused harder on its essence instead of her channelling, she realised that it was no longer getting stronger, but weakening in stages. She heard a soft sound off to her side, and she strained her senses. When she heard a strangled cry she opened her eyes to find a bloodied blade swinging for her throat.

She leapt back instinctively with a cry of surprise, snap-casting a fireball spell in her attacker’s direction. She saw it hit an arcane shield but it was enough to force the elf back a bit. Her eyes widened as she recognised her attacker.

“Magister Dar’khan!” she cried. “What in the Light are you doing?” She could see a couple of mages stop their channelling to look around with confusion at her words.

“What does it look like?” he sneered and lunged for her again. She dodged easily and drew Felo’alann from her back, slicing expertly at the traitorous magister. He grunted with pain as she nicked his side before he exploded briefly with a blast of arcane magic, throwing Alyna and any others close enough to the ground. Alyna sat up and shook her head just as Dar’khan cast a spell on the Sunwell. With a furious look aimed at Alyna, he teleported away.

As Alyna rose to her feet, she gasped. Magi lay dead where they had stood around the Sunwell, having been slain by Dar’khan. She now understood why she had felt the shield weakening. She could see others looking for the traitor so she raised her hand to the Sunwell to examine the strength of the shield, and blinked. She could no longer connect to the power within the font.

A bright yellow light flashed once above them and then disappeared. With a deep horror, Alyna knew it was Ban'dinoriel blinking out of existence.

She looked around fearfully, and could see she was not the only one who couldn’t channel. Panic rose in her chest as she knew if they could not get the shield back up, there would be no stopping Arthas. Alyna left the plateau at a run to search for her grandfather in the hope he would know what to do. As she rounded a corner, she slammed into him, almost sending them both sprawling.

“Alyna!” he cried. “What has got into you, child?” Lor’themar and Halduron were with him, also looking at her with concern.

“The Sunwell, Papa,” she panted, and he knew by the use of his familial title that she was scared. “Dar’khan has done something to it and we cannot channel into Ban'dinoriel anymore.” She let out a strangled sob of anger. “He’s murdered most of the magisters.”

The three men looked at each other in alarm and they hurried to the Sunwell, Alyna following. She noticed her grandfather’s robes were torn and blood splattered, and Lor’themar had a bandage over his left eye. She watched as the grand magister tried to connect to their font, and fail.

“No … no!” He looked at Alyna with wide eyes. “I don’t know how he’s done it, but he’s somehow connected the Sunwell to himself. We’re locked out unless we can force him to release control.”

“Then we find him, and kill him to release his hold!” she growled angrily.

Lor’themar stepped forward. “It’s too late, Alyna,” he said bitterly. “Arthas was at the city walls when the shield went down. We were only there a few minutes before we had to fall back. We’re now focusing on evacuating the city into ships and anything that can float.”

Alyna shook her head in disbelief and turned to leave the plateau. This time, when she stood on the main exit ramp, she could see smoke rising from Silvermoon. The city was burning. The wind had turned and she could smell the now familiar scent of decay. She could also hear the screams of their people.

Her grandfather put an arm around her gently and hugged her. She turned to face him, and he raised a hand to wipe the tears that had poured down her face.

“Are you sure it was Dar’khan?” he asked. Alyna nodded mutely and Belo’vir ordered a few Sunwell guards to go search for him. She couldn’t help but notice Lor’themar paled slightly at her confirmation, and her gut told her he knew something important, but it was not the time to ask. Her grandfather continued to issue orders, preparing to defend the Sunwell. Dar’khan’s actions had confirmed what they had suspected – Arthas was after the power in the Sunwell.

He gave Alyna a brief hug before he looked at her softly. Alyna could feel that something about his demeanour was off.

“What?” she prompted.

He looked ready to tell her something, but then shook his head. “It’s nothing. Just … when the time comes to face this monster, stay close to me, okay?”

She nodded slowly, and he kissed her forehead before rushing off to gather the Council. She had her own preparations to make, and so decided to focus on those.

Barely an hour later, Alyna was lined up along the edge of the plateau which looked down into the main entryway. The entire Council was present, along with their high king. Only Prince Kael’thas was missing as he was in Dalaran. In the distance, the sky was black above Silvermoon as the pride and joy of Quel’Thalas burnt to the ground.

Her grandfather stood beside her, and he took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. Arthas had conjured something none of them could hope to achieve – a frozen path of frost across the sea that separated Silvermoon from Quel’Danas. He was about to make landfall on the island, and everyone able to fight was assembled between the shore and the Sunwell. The line she now stood a part of was the last line of defence, and she knew she would see action soon.

On her other side, stood Falcar, his normally joyful features pinched and serious. Her once-to-be father-in-law, Talath Windrunner, stood just beyond, armed with a bow. Lor’themar and Halduron had gathered what was left of the Farstriders and were positioned where there was room. Liadrin paced behind them all, until her mentor and adopted father, High Priest Vandellor grabbed her arm to stop her fidgeting. She shrugged his hand away before she paused, and then threw herself into him for a hug.

Alyna knew the moment Arthas made landfall because that was when the blood curdling screams started as he began to carve a path towards them through her people. Alyna gripped her bow tightly, an arrow already nocked. She was still drained from her part in powering the shield, so she thought it best to pace herself.

As soon as they could see the first undead, they opened fire as one. The Royal Guard pressed forward as all manner of magic and weapon was used against the grisly force arrayed against them. Alyna fired arrow after arrow, weaving magic into her attacks where possible.

A slow realisation hit her as she noticed they were only facing corpses and skeletons, and she yelled over the din of battle to her grandfather, “He’s forcing us to waste our ammunition and energy! These corpses are just fodder to him!”

Belo’vir nodded his understanding, and passed along orders to try and conserve what they had.

They did not have long to wait before the attack grew worse. The flying stone beasts Alyna dreaded began to fall upon them. She yelled at the mages to freeze them out of the sky, and they began to do so with some success just as the huge sentient spider creatures charged into battle. They were able to launch a sticky thread from their mandibles, which they used to great effect to drag victims down off the platform.

Alyna cast a fireball at one of the spiders, before a translucent creature caught her attention, having not seen one before. It hovered off the ground and had vicious clawed hands that managed to gouge out a guard’s throat. Despite that, an arrow passed right through its incorporeal body. It had what looked like wild hair, and Alyna’s eyes widened as she noticed the creature had long, elven ears.

It turned to face her, and she froze in horror. “Sylvanas …” she whispered. _What has he done to her?!_

Alyna screamed and tried to move forward towards her fiancée, but strong hands grabbed at her and pulled her back. She knew she was still screaming but she couldn’t stop. Belo’vir put a hand on her cheek and forced her face away from the battle. She whirled on him and thought back to their earlier conversation and his reluctance.

“You KNEW!” she screamed at him. She felt her legs give way and she collapsed into his arms. They sunk together to the ground. She slammed a fist into his chest a few times, not noticing his wincing. “You knew …” she accused weakly, choking painfully on a sob.

He released a pained sob of his own into her hair. “I wanted to spare you the pain. I’m so sorry, Alyna.”

He let her cry for a minute with Falcar and Lor’themar standing over them stiffly to make sure nothing attacked them. She felt him stroking her hair softly, but she knew nothing would ever console her. Arthas had mutilated Sylvanas’ soul into something unworldly and she knew there was nothing she could do to save her. She felt hands touch her face and she looked up into her grandfather’s tearful eyes.

“I need you now, Alyna.” He swallowed with difficulty. “Sylvanas is _gone_. Whatever that … _thing_ … is, it’s not truly her, and we need to make sure her sacrifice was not in vain.”

Alyna nodded slowly, somehow managing to gather herself. She noticed that Talath had also been pulled away from the line having had a similar reaction to seeing Sylvanas as Alyna had, and their eyes met. She saw her own anguish mirrored in his eyes, and something else. Talath threw his head back and roared his grief before gripping his bow tightly. She knew he was burning for revenge.

So was she.

They stood up, and fought on. Liadrin was frantically healing them and smiting the undead. She radiated the Light from her body so brightly she was hard to look at; a shining beacon of her faith as they were gradually picked off. A spider-creature wrapped webbing around Falcar and yanked him from their grasp to be torn to pieces. Talath was plucked from the ledge by a flying stone beast.

Alyna flinched to the side as more webbing flew past her, and she cried out as she realised her grandfather had been caught by it. She reached out for him as he flew past her into the mass of corpses. To her relief, he was not immediately slain. She had never seen her grandfather use his magic to his fullest potential until now, and it was glorious, she realised. He fought valiantly as both Liadrin and Vandellor healed the wounds he quickly accumulated. Each time she thought he was about to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of undead, he found room to cast another spell and beat them back. At some point, Liadrin cried out in dismay as Vandellor jumped down into the fray to heal Belo’vir more directly, and they both became trapped.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a hook flew through the air and buried itself in Vandellor’s chest, and he was yanked away into the arms of a waiting abomination. Alyna closed her eyes briefly as there was an audible _crunch_ and Liadrin screamed. Alyna tried to thin the undead massing around her grandfather, but he was being overwhelmed again. Through the throng, a skeletal horse ploughed through and she watched as Arthas plunged his runeblade through her grandfather’s chest before casting the startled grand magister aside.

Liadrin was pulled down from the ledge at that point and was piled upon by undead before she had a chance to recover. Alyna frantically cast spells around her friend to free her from their clutches, and managed to see her grievously wounded grandfather reach up from the ground. A flash of arcane light pulsed from his hand, and Alyna blinked. Liadrin was gone, teleported away to Light knew where, but at least not here. It was her grandfather’s final action before he was torn limb from limb.

Alyna sobbed her grief even as she kept casting spells and shooting arrows, picking up discarded arrows left by the taken and the fallen. As the undead began to forge their way up the access ramps, the few remaining defenders were forced back into the Sunwell complex itself. She heard a cry of “Retreat! Back to the Sunwell!”, so she turned and fled to the open-air complex.

Just as she reached the Sunwell itself, she heard a cry of defiance. She turned and saw her enraged king fighting Arthas in single combat, the undead surrounding them but not interfering. She let out a cry of hope when the king managed to dismount Arthas by slicing off his horse’s front legs. That seemed to enrage the self-styled death knight, and he attacked the king viciously. The aged elf held out Felo’melorn to parry the human, but the frosted runeblade the prince held snapped the fiery gold runeblade belonging to the king. She gawked along with the other elves as their king was slain, and she saw a blue wisp move from his broken chest into Arthas’ runeblade.

She realised it was his soul. The runeblade was taking the souls of those it slew.

They fought wildly to try and keep the tide of death from the Sunwell, but they were pushed back and away from their font of power. And then the attacks seemed to stop as Arthas approached the Sunwell, with what looked like an urn in his hands. They all watched in exhaustion as Arthas poured the contents of the urn into the Sunwell. Nothing happened at first. Then, with a sickening pull of magic that Alyna felt like a punch to her stomach, the Sunwell began to churn and darken until it grew a sickly purple and black.

Then it exploded.

The pain that washed over Alyna was extreme, and she collapsed onto the floor in agony. She tried to curl into a ball but she felt hands pulling her up to her feet even as she recoiled from the pain. She could hear cries of anguish and shock and she knew the pause in the fighting was over – the undead were killing the stricken elves.

A warm voice washed over her. She realised Lor’themar was the one holding her up and he was trying to get her attention. He was not as affected by the corruption of the Sunwell as she was, and she felt it was because he was a ranger, while she was a mage. All quel’dorei were connected to the Sunwell, but hers was a far deeper connection because of her magic.

“We have to go!” he was saying frantically, pulling her towards a group of rangers who were gathering survivors together. Looking over her shoulder, Alyna’s eyes widened as she saw a large skeletal humanoid standing beside the black Sunwell, towering over Arthas. She realised that whatever the death knight had done had created it, and it appeared to be laughing.

Alyna fought against Lor’themar, and he let her go. “We don’t have time for this Alyna! We need to regroup.”

She shook her head at him sadly. “Regroup for what, Lor’themar? Our last stand?” She found herself chuckling. “What possible good would that do? We’ll just be handing him our corpses.”

He returned her sad gaze. “What else is there?”

“You need to go,” she said simply, as elves continued to die around them. “The king is dead. The Council are gone. Sylvanas …” she swallowed her grief though her voice cracked as she continued, “Until Prince Kael’thas can be found, someone has to lead our people through this. That’s you, Lor’themar.”

He recoiled, “I’m not a leader, not like that, Alyna. We’re also trapped here … the last boat left as Arthas landed.”

Alyna leant forward and kissed his cheek softly, and she smiled at his confusion. She stood back and drew Felo’alann, and she knew she had just enough power to achieve her goal. Raising the blade, she summoned every last bit of magical strength she had. She saw realisation in his eyes, as well as his objection, but it was too late. She gestured, and he was gone, along with Halduron and the rest of the survivors they had gathered.

A loud, terrifying scream pierced through the air. Alyna gasped as it caused a ferocious pain to wrack through her body, and she dropped her runeblade. She fell to her knees and curled into a ball as she tried to breathe, the agony so intense she could only do so in gasps. She could feel something else; a dark presence approaching where she lay. There was nothing she could do to move away, and she knew as his shadow fell over her that the death knight was closing in. As the pain of the scream ebbed, a new pain replaced it, and this time she knew that this was being caused by Arthas.

She tried to roll over to move away, but it made the agony worse, and it gradually increased with the passing moments.

His grey, twisted lips stretched across his face, and she cursed him as he grinned. Her defiance caused him to laugh, and he stood over her as her world grew dark.

She could no longer see him grinning at her. The screams of her people dying as they were torn apart for sport, faded. The pain finally eased. Her body felt lighter, and she was tired. So very tired.

She welcomed the peace of the dark.

 

 

THE END

* * *

 

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I feel like I have to apologise for this not being an AU, but this is not the end for Sylvanas and Alyna. You can find out what happened to them if you head on over to the next part of the _Dark Ranger_  series, Shattered Souls - the first couple of chapters of which has been posted at the same time as this one! Yay!**


End file.
